The Rules of the game
by popscb
Summary: Joey and Lauren story :) is love really a game ? Because there's certainly rules...
1. Chapter 1

"Lauren Marie Branning, don't you dare bale on me now" Whitney whined along with Lucy. Laurens two best friends pouted as they popped their heads around Laurens bedroom door, only to see her sitting cross legged in the centre of her bed sketching in a world of her own, a huge frown formed on her face "Really Lauren… do not do this you've been stuck in this _mood _for weeks and you're doing some stupid studying… it's no excuse Lauren"

Lauren looked up from her sketch pad and giggled at Lucy's desperate expression. "first off I am not studying" She said as she waved the pencil and paper in the air "And secondly, I am not quitting on you, because I'm pretty sure I never agreed to go out in the first place"

Lucy threw her hand's up in the air and walked all the way through the door standing hands on hips in front of Lauren. Lauren was pretty sure there was a Lucy scale stop on the way. Lucy was pretty much the moaner in the group of friends always had been since they were young. Even at 19 she was the most childish of the group. I guess you could say it was because of her perfect life. She was quite spoilt and had everything handed to her on a silver platter- literally.

"Lauren, do not make me beg" She warned as she sat next to her on the bed, donning a wonderful pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please" Lauren laughed "Lucy Beal begging? I don't think I'll ever see the day"

And she was right. Lucy hardly ever begged for something she wanted, mainly because she was always so used to getting her own way. But she still loved the girl no matter how spoiled she gets sometimes. It had become her second nature to love Lucy; It had taken a while, as her complicated life was a far cry from Lucy's. She and Whitney on the other hand hit it off right away. When you're the new girl at school and have literally no clue where you're going, it's nice to have someone in the same boat as you.

That was something that surprised many people, the friendship between Lauren, Lucy and Whitney. They were all so different, well actually saying that Lucy and Whitney did share the some similarities but compared to Lauren they were so completely and utterly different. Lucy and Whit were what you call…Wild Child's, they were extremely confident in what they looked like, had no issues with saying what they thought and both of them craved the attention of Males.

But Lauren…well she is the opposite on so many levels. She's shy around guys, extremely self-conscious and would much rather stay at home with a nice bottle of wine whilst drawing, or watching a good film. It really was shocking on how close the three girls were.

"Yes alright you may have a point" Lucy scowled before laughing "But on this occasion I will beg, whether I'm happy about it or not because, you my boring little friend need to get a life"

They then heard the front door open and Laurens Mum indicate she was home, with a yell up the stairs.

"Upstairs Mum" Lauren rolled her eyes as the tell-tale footsteps of her Mother climbed the stairs. The door opened and Tanya stood looking at the three girls. She was still very in touch with her younger side, not wanting to admit her girls were growing up.

" Hi Girls…So what's the plans for tonight then?" She asked as she took notice of the serious facial expression her daughter was wearing.

"Oh nothing" Lauren shook her head, knowing her Mum was about to try and persuade her to go out using the good old _"You deserve a good time" _"But Lucy was just about to beg"

"Lucy Beal Beg?" Tanya gasped chuckling, perching herself at the end of Laurens bed next to Whitney. "Must be something serious if your resorting to beg Lucy?"

"Lauren is refusing to come out with us tonight…Tell her please she has to come out! She wants to stay and doodle instead" she said nudging the sketch pad on the bed.

"Oh Lauren…Darling go out and have a good time, you haven't had a night out in a long time, go have fun." Lauren glared at her mother, she really didn't want to go out and having your mother tell you to, made it all the more difficult to say no.

"I don't want to Mum"

"Why Lauren?"

Lauren suddenly found her hands really really interesting as she tried her hardest to ignore the existence of her two best friends and mother in that moment, a seemingly impossible task.

"Yes Lauren why not?" Lucy threw in a sulky tone, just for good measure.

Lauren looked up at both Her Mum's and her friends piercing eyes and loudly sighed.

"I'm just not ready to go to another party just yet" She said whilst closing her book and placing it on her bed side table "Because the last one I went to was such joy and ended so well didn't it" She laughed sarcastically "I mean seeing your ex-boyfriend literally eating some random blonde is really something I want to see every day"

The girls all sat there in silence for a few minutes all thinking about the night they decided to go to a party- uninvited, I might add. It was Laurens boyfriend Luke's party and they had all been slightly put out by the fact they hadn't received an invitation in the first place. The three had expected it to be a fun night out, they had just started university and college and it seemed a good opportunity to let their hair down and celebrate. However celebration was the furthest thing on their minds - as soon as they walked through the door, the sight of Luke pinning a blonde on the wall at the bottom of the stairs was a something a far cry from anything worth celebrating. Other than Max of course, who had never taken a liking to Luke in the first place.

"Well I say get over it" Lucy said bringing them all out of their thoughts.

"Luce! You can't say that" Whit gasped; astonished that Lucy could be so blunt, especially towards Lauren

"What? I don't mean it to sound mean" She reassured "But Luke is a bit of an ass and always will be, but if you let him stop you from having a good time Lo he will be a prick too! And we don't want to give him the satisfaction"

Lauren understood what she meant, she really did, but it didn't make her more in a partying mood, it probably made her less willing in fact.

"Cheers Luce, but I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood for going to some stupid party" she sighed going to move from the bed.

"Correction" Whiney piped up "Its not some stupid party Lo, it's a new club that's opening. Come on its going to be so fun, you me and Luce hitting it heavy, come on…I know you're tempted" Whit poked Laurens arm teasingly and then looked at Tanya. "Tell her Tan… she had to come"

She was right, Lauren thought. She was very tempted to just let lose for one night, god help her she doesn't do it enough, but it would just be one night.

"But" Lauren started but her Mum butted in.

"No more buts Lauren Marie, Your young go have fun" she dug into her bag and handed her £20. "Take that and have a good night…no excuses" she got up and left pressing a quick kiss to Laurens forehead.

"There's like only a 5% chance Luke's going to be there babe… and to be honest what does it matter if he is?"

"But" Lauren said again rolling her eyes, not even going to bother to answer her question "But you guys know I have that job interview at Walker's tomorrow at 10.00 am. What Makes you think I'm not going to be too hung over tomorrow to go?" Lauren questioned thinking it through her head "No, no, I can't go, no I need this job, I can't just go and get drunk the night before the interview" And she was right, she did need this job. Walkers was a small Marketing company and she had an interview for the design team. It was by chance she'd managed to come across the advertisement and had decided she'd be a bit impulsive for once and send in her application, she rang up and got a job interview straight away, the department manager seemed very impressed by her résumé. It would be great work experience for her until she finished her foundation degree in art too.

Lucy sighed along with Whit groaning as they both dragged themselves up off the bed to walk towards the door.

"It's your loss Lo" Lucy mumbled as she got nearer the door.

"Well, what about if we make sure you don't drink?" Whit tried as they were both standing in her doorway. Lucy gave Whit a funny look knowing that they would both be too drunk to monitor what Lauren was drinking but whatever, if it got Lauren to come then that's what they would say.

"Yeah we can totally do that" Lucy smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh "Come on please"

"Please"Whit Pouted. There were several courses of pleases before it got to the point she knew they weren't going to give in anytime soon.

"Fine" Lauren shouted "Okay, okay I'll go" She said just to get rid of the annoying sound of them pleasing. "I'll go, but if I don't get this job, it's totally your fault"

The two girls in the doorway clapped and smirked

"Yay" Lucy squealed before running to the wardrobe to pick Lauren an outfit

"So this should be interesting" Lauren muttered turning around in her bed and hiding her face in her pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Are you sure you don't want to drink tonight?" Whitney asked Lauren as the three girls stood in the main entrance looking in at all the people crowding the club. Lauren shook her head determined to stay sober so she would be awake for her interview tomorrow, it meant too much to her to mess it up even a smidgen.

She followed behind Whitney and Lucy as they made their way down the stairs. They both looked great, she sighed. If only she could look like that…

Actually no, Lauren took that thought back. She knew for a fact that she couldn't even have the self-confidence to dress like Whitney and Lucy, definitely not. No, Lauren was a highly beautiful girl, much more naturally beautiful then her friends who relied on the make-up, a little too much. But here she was feeling highly uncomfortable in just a black fitted dress and sky scraper heels. It wasn't in the slightest bit tarty and she actually looked rather sophisticated, in a sexy way. But she felt like she was revealing was too much skin, the dress was strapless and her shoulders and neck were slightly on show; not much though as her gently curled hair flowed across her shoulders and down her mid back. She took another glance at her two friends as they swayed down the steps. No, she definitely couldn't wear what they were wearing.

"Wooooooo" Lucy whistled as she eyed all the "guy" candy in the club when they reached the bottom of the stairs. There were some good looking specimens in there for sure. Her eyes then met a familiar brunette dancing with at least 5 girls around him. Oh no, she thought as she squinted her eyes to make sure it was who she thought it was. God, it was Luke looks like that 5% chance had just become a little higher. She swiftly turned around and stopped Lauren from moving, knowing full well she was about to re-enact the great escape.

"Hmm I think coming here wasn't such a good idea after all" She said quickly turning Lauren and Whitney around too. She then linked their arms in hers and started walking out the club. However Whitney and Lauren both immediately stopped and looked at Lucy wide eyed.

"What?" They both yelled over the blaring music.

"I said I think we should go" Lucy said desperately. The last thing she wanted was for Lauren to break down in tears again. She really cared about Luke; and it seemed he cared about Lauren too at some point. It was more than a shock when they found out her had been cheating on Lauren for the majority of their relationship. She was distraught and cried for days.

"Why?" Lauren asked looking at her like she was the weirdest girl on the planet "You are the one that dragged me here. What could possibly make you want to go home?" She looked around the club for any clues on why she wanted to go, it had to be something pretty big to make Lucy, yes Lucy the party girl, want to leave a club a mere 5 minutes after arriving.

It wasn't until then her eyes landed on the evidence in the form of her ex she realised.

"Oh" She barely spoke as she looked at Luke grinding some girl…damn. She took a deep breath her eyes seemingly unable to break contact with him. "I think I should go… you guys stay"

"If you let him stop you from having a good time with your friends Lo, He's going to have won aint he…we don't want to give him that satisfaction" Whit spoke up having noticed Luke too.

"We don't want to give him the satisfaction?" Lauren questioned

"Yep show him you don't care" she said with a wide grin.

"What if I want to give him the satisfaction Whitney, like Lucy said before I let him stop me from having a good time with my friends, it means he's won" Lauren said looking away from Luke. "He's won already"

Whitney and Lucy both looked at Lauren and then towards each other. They walked towards Lauren embracing her in a tight hug. "He aint won babe" Lucy whispered as they drew apart.

"What do I do then?"

"You show him." Lucy said as if it was the simplest answer ever.

Lauren nodded briefly then took one more glance at towards Luke and saw him now kissing a brunette as opposed to the blonde he was dancing with seconds ago. Okay so maybe she had moved on a little, but seeing him kissing every flipping girl he set eyes is not something she wants to see in a sober body.

"I need a drink" She sighed walking towards the bar, Whitney and Lucy hot on her trail, both in unstoppable giggles since they knew the 'staying sober' thing wouldn't last for long. And as they predicted it didn't…last long, not very long at all. Within half hour Lauren was the drunkest out of the three of them, completely forgetting about her interview in the morning.

From across the room several Lads walked in and sat across the bar. The three of them sat stealing odd glances towards the three girls. They were all taking shots one after the other and were all practically drunk. This wasn't something they usually did though. No, they rarely ever had the chance since all three were always so busy working. They were a little older than the girls by the look of them, doesn't mean they weren't ones for a little fun though.

The lads sat there laughing and joking, one of them by the name of Joey , was the one who was "sober" well sober compared to his two severely drunken friends. He started looking around the club, scoping all the girls. It wasn't until he looked across the bar his mind froze. Standing there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Rewind a second… He'd just called a girl beautiful. He'd never ever called anyone beautiful, fit yes, hot yes, beautiful - no. But saying that girl standing at the bar was just hot, or cute or sexy was an understatement, beautiful seemed to be the only word that could justify what he was thinking.

He took a closer look and noticed she was standing alone. He was mesmerised by this girl, she was so captivating and he seemed under her spell in seconds. She was wearing a black dress fitting her perfectly in all the right places and showed the right amount of cleavage, but not too much to make her look desperate. She looked pure and innocent, sophisticated. Something he didn't usually go for. She looked a little younger than him too, only a little. Again it was something he didn't usually go for; younger girls were too clingy for his liking. Deciding looking at this girl was not enough he got up from his seat, put down his shot glass and told his friends he was going to go and get a drink.

His friend, Mitchell, gave him a confused look, there were several drinks lined up across the bar awaiting them. "Dude, he isn't getting drinks" the other lad spluttered out, a little bit drunkenly "He is checking out that chick over there" He pointed to the girl Joey was now standing next to at the bar.

**Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter... hope you liked this one as much :) se you tomorrow xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Lauren stood at the bar completely on her own and looked out towards the people dancing. Most nights out it ended like this, her standing alone at the bar, watching her two mates get up close and personal with whoever was closest on the dance floor.

She looked over towards Lucy and noticed she was making out with some brown haired guy. No surprise, Lauren thought with a giggle but of course she meant nothing by it. Lucy she would admit it herself as well, she had no problem with the fact that she had an unsavoury reputation.

Whitney was almost as bad but she wouldn't go as far as Lucy would. She was more of a tease. Lauren couldn't blame them, they were both incredibly gorgeous! If she had their looks and self-confidence she would probably be the same (probably).

Sometimes she wished she could be like them, like with how they look and everything. Yes, they always told her she looked gorgeous, but she wasn't sure she believed them. How could she? They both look completely different to her, they were what guys call sexy but she was what they call cute and cute didn't get you anywhere. Cute was what you call a fluffy rabbit.

"You look how I feel" Said a deep voice from besides her leaning against the bar. Lauren nearly lost her breath as she turned towards the voice and saw what she thought must be a model or something. He was gorgeous, no more than gorgeous; he was stunning, sexy, and so damn attractive. She had to gulp before she spoke, to swallow the breath that seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"You err... mean… bored out of your mind, if so, you're completely right" She said turning to towards the bar smiling at him. God those eyes…she could seriously stare in them for ages. They were hypnotising. The air around her changed and all of a sudden she felt sober, it was like there was only the hint of alcohol left and she was sure it was that, that was giving her this unusual bit of confidence.

Joey smirked; this girl was even more attractive up close. The way she scrunched her nose whilst she took a gulp of whatever she was drinking made her look even hotter. It was good to see her not completely flummoxed by him- little did he know she was exactly that.

"So what's a girl like you doing standing here in a bar all on her own?" Joey asked edging closer to her, gently brushing his arm (accidently) against her bare one.

Lauren had to stop herself from choking on her drink, he was way too close for her liking, sure he was hot but it didn't mean she would just do…whatever he was thinking. Her morals were slowly falling though, with every second he remained next to her.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said almost in a whisper opening her mouth wide with shock "A girl like me? What the hell is that meant to mean?" She glared.

Joey had to stop the laughter which was threatening to erupt from him. He put his hands up in declaration and ordered a drink from the barman. "Would you like a drink?" he offered

"What?" she said out loud, meaning it to just be to herself, now she looked like a babbling fool who was beginning to blush.

"I asked you if you wanted a drink?"

Okay so maybe this guy was the hottest creature she had ever landed eyes on, but she thought he must be pretty dense too, because her signals seemed to be pretty clear to her. She wasn't interested, or at least she didn't think she was. It wasn't at all like her to be attracted to a guy this quickly.

"Look" She started, but Joey smirked and ordered her a drink anyways. When the barman handed her the glass she just smiled and quietly said thanks. She could feel his eyes watching her, it was making her blush, she was more than thankful for the dimmed lighting.

"I didn't mean anything by it" He said out of the blue causing Lauren to look back up at him, confusion on her face as she sipped the drink.

"What?"

"I just meant you don't look like a girl who turns up to a club on her own with the purpose of getting laid or anything. What I should have said is who are you here with ? Friends or a boyfriend? I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was coming onto you or anything" Joey said softly, making sure he put the bit about her having a boyfriend in there.

"Oh" Was all Laurens reply was. Not knowing if she should feel offended by what he said or flattered. A minute went past and neither one said anything to each other, they both just sipped their drinks out of there glasses.

"So are you going to answer the question?" he said a slight smile on her face.

"Oh" Lauren replied again, startled by his voice, she was in such a trance because she was staring at Luke dancing, who at that moment just caught her looking and was on his way over to her. Oh god.

"Shit" she said startling him.

"excuse me?"

"I came here with my friends, but right now my ex is on his way over so like …act like we are in a deep conversation or something" she said desperately whilst turning to face directly him, she then burst out laughing. Joey had to join in with her too, the way she was so obviously fake laughing was funny in its self. He glanced to the side and noticed a brunette coming directly towards them, with each step he took he could hear Laurens laugh becoming more and more desperate.

"What's your name?" He whispered before Luke got to them.

"Lauren why?" she said a fake smile plastered on her face

"Well I'm Joey and you'll see"

Lauren didn't really have time to think about what he said, as soon as the words left his mouth, a more familiar voice was heard. "Lauren? Is that you?" She rolled her eyes… who else did he think it was.

"Oh, hi Luke" She said as if she wasn't bothered he was standing there, she then looked back at Joey and said "So what were you saying?" Joey could tell instantly by the look in her eyes that she was uncomfortable with this Luke dude standing there…he must of hurt her pretty bad, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You look so good Lo" He smirked as he looked her up and down.

"Ye she does, doesn't she?" Joey's arm suddenly slipped around her waist "it's because she's with me now, someone who actually treats her with respect right baby?" Joey said, but she was staring into his eyes. "Lauren?" He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. He could see the jealousy in Luke's eyes.

"You alright baby?" He muttered in her ear, loud enough for Luke to hear.

Lauren nodded not able to formulate any words at the moment. When Joey kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear she felt like she was frozen in place and she most definitely felt a tingle go through her spine. Then he started trailing his fingers up and down her arm…she was lost, completely and utterly lost. She didn't know what was happening, but this guy, who she had just met, was definitely doing something to her.

She started to lean into his touch which of course made a cocky smirk form on his handsome face, but oh well she didn't really care at that moment…maybe the alcohol was finally doing something to her.

"So you are?" Joey asked kind of rudely towards Luke. He already knew who he was but it was purely for his satisfaction now.

"Oh well I'm" However he was cut off by Laurens voice.

"He's no one Joey… No one at all, so if you don't mind Luke, me and my BOYFRIEND were kind of having a private moment which we needed to be alone for" Lauren replied bluntly turning in Joey's arms and facing him. "Do you wanna dance?" She whispered in his ear.

His grin just would not go away as Lauren started swaying her hips in front of him her back pressed up against his chest. She was most definitely having fun. He felt her hands move up behind her to the back of his head and rub down his neck; He then pulled her hips closer to him pressing their lower bodies dangerously close.

Lauren couldn't believe how bold she was being with this guy, she's never danced with anyone, but it was just all naturally coming to her. The fact that she was feeling something pressed into the back of her was even better. It was her turn to smirk now as she started to grind their lower bodies feeling a little more confident by the second.

"Oh god" Joey breathed, as she now turned her body so she was facing him. "God you're so sexy" He whispered in her ear which made Lauren press even closer to him if that was even possible. As the music faded out she then leant up to whisper in his ear...

"Come with me" She whispered seductively. Joey was lost for words he couldn't vocally respond so he just took her hand in his and urgently made his way through the masses of crowd. He then pulled her into an empty corner. He stopped, pressing her to the wall and leaned up against her. Neither said nor did anything, instead they just stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful" His hands then found her bare legs and started stroking his hand up and down her thighs.

Lauren couldn't take it any longer, the thing he was doing with his hands was turning her on, more than she ever thought she could be from someone she just met.

"Do I make you hot?" his sexy voice said again. She wanted to scream but couldn't muster any words, instead she just nodded closing her eyes to take a deep breathe.

That was all the encouragement Joey needed as before she had chance to open up her eyes again his lips were on hers immediately in a fiery kiss.

**Technically it is now tomorrow so there it is ! what do you think's going to happen in the morning ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren groaned as she opened her eyes, only to close them immediately as the bright light of the sun through the open blinds threatened to blind her. She rubbed her eye to wake herself up completely, only to regret the decision immediately. As she moved her arm a horrendous pain shot up to her head. She looked at the clock- 9 am.

"Oh god" Lauren moaned as she rubbed her forehead to try and release some of the pain. It didn't work, fantastic, a headache and she was running late.

"How much did I drink last night?" Lauren asked herself as she tried to think back to the night before. She couldn't remember. The only thing stuck on her head was Joey. Oh god…oh god, oh god, oh god! She remembered now, her body flopped back down into the bed as she remembered what had happened. She'd had a one night stand! Well if you could call it that… more like a 20 minuet drunken stand in the club toilets. Very classy I know.

She didn't know how to feel about it, I mean yeah she probably should feel embarrassed and she probably should feel ashamed…but she didn't. This was different, he was different. He was really good looking for starters, but the way he acted, he seemed to actually care. He was really nice in the way he helped out with the Luke dilemma too.

A small smile fell to her lips; he was good in bed too. Oh god did she really just think that? Hand on her heart she could swear that the night before was the most, hottest, intense, amazing night of her life. She had never before felt the pleasures she did with Joey.

Too bad she would never see him again; Lauren sighed but then burst out laughing. Actually it's a good thing she will never see him again because she knew if she ever did, she would probably die of embarrassment. She wasn't exactly herself the night before. Pulling the covers over her head Lauren looked at the time-9.15

Oh god! Her interview! She was going to be late!

*J&L* J & L* J & L*

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Mitchell asked his friend as they walked into work that morning.

Joey looked up from his phone a slight grin on his face "What makes you think I'm in a good mood?"

Mitch just shook his head, and smiled slightly "I don't know, maybe because you're grinning like a Cheshire cat, and you're doing work on your phone- you never do that, is Emma back on the scene or something?"

Joey's smile fell as soon as Emma's name was mentioned; she was still a touchy subject.

"I take that as a no then" Mitch said signing in at the desk. He knew Emma was a very sore spot for Joey; they'd been together since they were 18 and Joey would move heaven and earth for her. It's a shame Emma didn't appreciate it, she was more interested in other guys, which in the long run, was why they split. It was all pretty messy.

Joey proceeded into his office, Mitch perching on the side of the desk "What?"

"Well I still wanna know why you're grinning like a fool? Was it that girl from last night?" Joey remained silent "AHH it was. I knew it was a girl ! was she good ?"

"Please… give her some respect will you. Her name was Lauren and she was really nice."

"Nicey… nice yea yea. Was she good?" Mitch badgered

"I am not having this conversation with you… it's degrading." He logged onto the computer and started typing.

"You didn't mind with Emma!"

"Ye well Lauren wasn't Emma was she? I don't know she was different…" he mused over the previous night in his head, she really was something special.

"Ooo Joe man you've been whipped!" Mitch started Laughing and teasing.

"Don't you have work to do?" Joey looked up from the computer "Exactly"

*J & L* J & L* J & L*

"Oh my god…I'm going to be so Late… Whit !" Lauren shrieked when she emerged from the bathroom after her quick shower and getting dressed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Whit sitting at the table sipping on some coffee and swallowing some tablets "Why the hell didn't you or Luce wake me and, why did you let me get so drunk last night?"

Whit looked up from the magazine and couldn't help but laugh at the flustered Lauren looking down at her. Her hair was all scraggily where she'd tried to put it up in a sophisticated bun whilst still wet, her eyes had blobs of mascara where she obviously missed her eyelashes and her clothes looked way too old for a 19 year old to be wearing. She then glanced at the clock and saw it was half nine.

"You still have half hour Lo, why you fretting?"

Lauren's eyes widened as she walked around the kitchen to look in the fridge for a bottle of water. "Why am I fretting?" Lauren yelled "I have half hour to get to the other side of London, there is no way I am going to have time to catch the bus since I should have left 5 minutes for that. Oh that and the fact that I look a mess and my head feels like it's about to burst open!" Lauren could feel the tears shimmer in her eyes "Basically I'm screwed".

"what's all the screaming about?" Lucy mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen. Lauren guessed she wasn't the only one with a hangover.

"Oh miss drama queen over there is stressing, because she got up late" Whit laughed but stopped when she caught Laurens expression "Just Relax Lo" She said as she patted her on the back.

"I can text Peter and ask him to drive you, he'll be going that way to work?" Lucy said texting a rather garbled message on her phone.

Lauren's eyes lit up "really?" Lucy nodded "Thank you" Lauren squealed hugging her friend. "Okay, okay, so I have 15 min before he picks me up, we can work with that yes?"

"Yes" Whit said, running out of the room. Lauren and Lucy both raised an eyebrow. Whit ran back into the kitchen with a mischievous grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

"What are you up to?" Lauren asked accusingly.

"Well" Whit started but was cut off by Lauren

"if this is going to be a long story then save it… I really don't have time"

"It's not" she protested, before the same grin appeared again. She then showed the girls what she was hiding behind her back. "Ta-dah"

Lauren gasped whilst Lucy burst out laughing. "I am not wearing that!" Lauren said , there was no way. No way in hell, this is a job interview for a marketing company, not a flipping strip club.

"Come on Lo…it's better than what you have on" Whit said, she was holding up a hanger with tight white shirt on, and a black knee length pencil skirt with bright red belt.

Lauren stared at her best friends for a moment, wide-eyed and shocked "Na huh! Are you both crazy? this is no way going to get me the job, I will look… I will look like a slut!"

Whit gasped holding up a hand to her chest "are you calling me a slut Lauren? That hurt Lo that really did" Lauren just rolled her eyes and looked at the clock once again 9.37am.

"Why would I where that anyways?"

"Well, this is what I was trying to say before someone" Whit said exaggerating the 'someone' "Rudely interrupted me, just when I was trying to help them" Lauren hummed and let Whit continue. "So, I was talking to Poppy yesterday and I mentioned you going for an interview at Walkers, well anyways turns out she knows someone's girlfriend who works there, and from what I could gather by the way she was talking, this outfit my naïve little friend will get you the job hands down" She said suggestively.

Lauren sighed "I appreciate your help I really do, but I do not want this job if it means I have to look like a desperate slut in the process"

Whitney just mischievously grinned again "Well go as you are then and don't get the job"

Lauren thought over it she did look a mess and Whit was right she probably wouldn't get the job as she was. "Fine… I'll wear the skirt, but I'm keeping my own top on, that's just… No." She grabbed the clothes from Whit and ran upstairs.

*J & L* J & L* J & L*

"Okay, thanks for coming, I'll let you know" Joey called out to the women who was exiting his office. When he was sure the door was shut he breathed in a deep breath and sighed. This is going to be a hell of a long day. Both the candidates he had seen that morning were completely boring, had no personality and didn't really seem passionate about the job. He looked down at the sheet of paper on his desk, one that Mitch dropped by with the names and details on it. He hadn't bothered to look at it before, but this time he felt he should be slightly more prepared. He looked down at the paper and read the one name that was surely to be a coincidence.

Lauren – 19, Walford, College student- foundation degree in art.

As soon as he read the name Lauren, his thoughts went straight to the girl he had spent the night with the night before. He knew it couldn't be the same Lauren, because that would be plain right stupid and humiliating.

But he definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again, he thought with a grin.

Joey glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10.05. Okay so this _Lauren_ was late. Joey looked around the room and then back to the door again, he wished she'd hurry up so he could get through the rest of the day. He was beginning to get bored. Doing the only thing he could think that would occupy his time… he started to twirl on his chair. The time ticked slowly by and it was nearly 10.15 when he started to lose interest all together.

"I'm here for an interview in the design department" Lauren said breathlessly as she ran up all the stairs to the right floor, I say ran, she could hardly walk properly in the stupid heels Whit and Lucy had forced her to wear.

The receptionist looked up from her computer then at Lauren. She noticed the way her eyes cocked up when she noticed what she was wearing. God she was so going to kill Whitney Dean when she got back home. She heard her mutter something under breathe and then looked at her book. "You must be Lauren" Lauren tried to smile as friendly as she could and nodded her head.

"Okay, he's waiting for you… straight down the corridor, last door on the left" She took a deep breath as she walked to the office door the receptionist pointed at. Looking in the glass window next to her she made sure she looked presentable enough and not like a complete idiot.

Joey suddenly turned to the look at the door when he heard it being opened, having completely missed her gently knocking. His mouth hung open and he almost fell off the chair.

"Lauren?"

"Crap"

**So did anyone expect that ? **

**Big thanks to all your reviews so far :) I love to hear what you think ! **

**Back later xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Lauren stood in the entrance of the office and could feel the red blush forming on her cheeks. This could not be happening.

"Wh…wha… what are you doing here?" she stammered, knowing she sounded like an idiot. _What is he doing here? What is he doing here? Is that the best you can come up with? He may be your new boss you idiot._

"Well I could ask you the same question as this is my office and my name is above the door…"

Lauren just uncomfortably smiled and stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. The way he was standing there rubbing his head made it looked like he was embarrassed, but she wasn't entirely sure whether Joey knew she was the girl from last night, he could just be embarrassed that she'd caught him off guard.

But of course Joey knew it was her, he knew it was her straight away even before he looked at her face. His eyes trailed up and down her. She looked pretty different than the last time he saw her, no less beautiful though, her hair was in soft waves down her back (thanks to Whit's last minuet frantic makeover). The black pencil skirt hugged her figure and was accompanied perfectly by a nude coloured, lose fitting blouse. She looked amazing, and her legs seemed to go on forever, quite like the night before.

Flashback

"Oh god" Joey heard her pant out in a husky whisper as his mouth devoured hers roughly. He had her pinned up against the toilet door and he couldn't seem to get enough off kissing her whether it was on her lips or her face or the rest of her amazing body…it was like he needed to have lip contact with her to survive.

His mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck to her chest where he licked and sucked at her skin her bust was slightly visible through her dress which his hands were swiftly removing leaving her pressed against the wall clad only in black lace knickers and a strapless bra. He pulled her body tight against his, wanting to feel her more. Lauren did the only thing her mind could think off and securely wrapped her legs round his waist.

"you have the best legs ever…go on for miles" He whispered his fingertips gliding up her thighs.

End of Flashback

"Soo…" Lauren said quietly moving her leg from side to side indicating that she wanted Joey to tell her to do something like sit, or even run away…yes running away seems like the best idea in the world in that moment. Joey shook his head, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

It wasn't so much that he was worried about last night or even that he was embarrassed because he definitely wasn't .Looking at her standing before him, he had to fight the urge of smirking and shouting across the whole office "I had sex with her"

"Umm" He heard Laurens shy voice say which yet again brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, please have a seat" He pulled out the chair opposite his and indicated for her to sit. "So you're a college student Lauren?" Joey asked as he sat back down in his chair reading through her details. Anything to keep him from looking in her eyes he thought, trying to hide the overpowering feeling of guilt which was looming in his gut. She must think he is such a prick.

"Yep that's me" she answered hesitantly, still completely shocked about the situation she was in.

"Okay good" he said slowly "It says here that you're doing a foundation degree in art right?" Lauren feebly nodded her head "Great, what do you specialise in?" he asked leaning back in his chair, trying immediately to get into professional mode.

"Oh…" she grinned remembering it was pretty much the only thing she said to begin with last night "I like Pencil but I like computer design to"

"That's good… did you bring a portfolio?"

Lauren nodded and shyly slid the folder across to him. It remained silent for a good 10minutes before he finally shut the folder back up. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but someone knocked on the door… they both turned around and saw the receptionist "Joey your next candidate is here, you're running a bit late"

Joey nodded and looked at the clock "Okay thanks, I'll only be a minute" Joey turned back to Lauren and smiled a little "I'm sorry I had to cut this short…"

"Oh no problem, it was my thought for being late anyways… I'm really sorry about that, I had a bit of a disastrous morning" She shook off, wanting to get out of that room as fast as possible.

"And yet you still manage to look as good as you do" His eyes widened not meaning to have said that out loud. "Sorry I don't know why I said that, it was really inappropriate of me"

"No... it's fine, thanks for seeing me" she stood and got her folder from the table.

"Okay, I'll be in contact" He said as he followed behind her leading her to the door. Of course he knew he was going to give the job to her, she was by far the best candidate, her work was amazing and not forgetting the fact he would really enjoy working with her, but he couldn't just tell her now.

"Okay, thank you" She turned and was just out the door.

"Lauren…" she turned quickly on her heel and saw Joey smiling up from his computer screen. "I had a really good night last night." She really wanted to do a happy dance inside but simple nodded.

"Ye me too…"

"Me too" She mimicked herself as she walked down the stairs "me too…way to play it cool Lauren"

*JL*JL*JL*

She arrived home later that day praying the house was empty. All she wanted was some time to herself, a good film and some comfort food.

"Hello? Anyone home?" there was silence for a few seconds, and then her Mum appeared from the kitchen.

"How did it go then… come on?"

Lauren looked at her and groaned "Don't ask"

"Oh darling…I'm sure it didn't go that badly. Your works brilliant" Lauren rolled her eyes. It wasn't her work that was the problem, although come to think of it, he didn't really make any comment about her work.

"Maybe" she hummed and went into the living room. The phone rang on the side but her Mum got to it before she did.

"Hello?...ye can I ask who it is please?" Tanya covered the phone and looked at Lauren "Someone called Joey?" she shrugged her shoulders and handed the phone to her.

"Hello, this is Lauren"

"Hi Lauren, I just wanted to firstly apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to cut the interview so short, your work was very good and I would love for you to be on my team. So secondly I would like to offer you the job" if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was smiling at the other end of the phone. Was it possible to hear a smile?

"Really?"

"Yes… your too valuable to let go, I love your passion and I think you'd fit in really well with the company. If you can come by tomorrow for 10 that would be great"

"Ok thank you ! Thank you so much" she hung up the smile a little dazed about what she'd just been told.

"Lauren?" her mum questioned, looking rather concerned. "You ok darling?"

"I…erm…I got the job"

**Ill be back soon... wonder how they'll cope working together ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Lauren made sure she was ready; she didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday. Her mum had offered her the car means as it was her first day which made things a whole lot easier, she really should consider getting her own. She'd effectively got ready, feeling more confident with her outfit today. She was wearing a navy blue fitted dress and a pair of cream heels. She had to admit she felt good, she felt like herself, just with an added edge.

Before she knew it, she was there, and all in one piece too. Her nerves were at an all-time high and she felt like her stomach had suddenly turned into a puddle of goo. What was wrong with her? She didn't have time to contemplate her question because as soon as she reached the top of the stairs there he was…Joey that is and God did he look good in a suit.

Lauren stood awkwardly at the side of the corridor, she had no clue what she was supposed to do so she decided that waiting for him would be a safer option then trying to find out herself and getting lost in the process. She saw Joey catch her eye and she was sure he smiled. He was talking to another bloke who she recognised from the other night. They were exchanging papers and were in conversation but she couldn't help notice that Joey kept glancing back to her. She could see some of the office chicks laughing and joking and smirking at Joey. Obviously he was the eye candy of the office; I mean he was like a walking god and these women were just fawning over him.

The thing that made Lauren even more scared was the fact that she was one of those women. She gave into Joey within the first half hour of meeting him, another half hour after that he had her pinned up against the toilet door and they'd had sex.

Joey looked back over towards her and smiled. She felt like she wanted to melt, it was that or run. She could also feel her cheeks flush a bright red. _What am I doing? _She mentally asked. She was standing there having a rant (to herself) like any normal person did and all she could think about was Joey. 5 minutes later and she was still standing there for no apparent reason. She saw Joey say bye to his friend and casually walk over to her.

"Hi" She said in a nervous voice.

"Hey. So you ready for your first day?" He asked trying to make a conversation before he bombarded her with paperwork, that and the fact that he had to distract himself from any inappropriate thoughts popping in his head since they had made an annoying habit of doing so over the past 24 hours.

"You know it"

"Great…I'll just show you where your desk will be"

Joey turned around and made his way to a smaller office adjoining to his leaving a confused Lauren. Joey led her through his office and then to her "Office".

"Wait, is my desk in here with you?" She asked not realising she vocalised her thought.

Joey began to chuckle "Yeah, sorry, we're kind of on the same team so it made sense to be close to each other… I can find you somewhere else if you'd prefer?"

"Oh, no!" She said immediately "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Will it be a problem?" Joey asked the grin still plastered on his perfectly formed face that was making it really hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying.

Her blush quickly turned a deeper red when his words seemed to finally enter her ears "No of course not, I didn't mean it like that either. I am making a total fool out myself here. You must think I am being so ungrateful. What I mean to say is that I just thought I'd be separate… I didn't even expect an office being the new girl and stuff and…" Lauren was completely panicking she looked like such an idiot right now.

Joey couldn't help but the love the way her face was crinkling up as she spoke. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying, he was too focused on her lips moving so fast he felt like he couldn't blink. When he heard her sigh in aggravation he let himself come out of the spell he had fallen under and let out a laugh. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Sorry…I tend to babble when I'm scared" she said weakly before dropping her stuff on the desk she'd been given.

Joey started to laugh "Don't worry about It" He said and smiled. When he saw that she still looked really embarrassed and nervous he couldn't help the overpowering urge to do what he was about to.

"Hey" He whispered walking a bit closer to her. When he was in touching distance his hand fell to her arm as he spoke gently "You don't need to act so worried okay, I'm not that scary"

Lauren couldn't believe what was happening. He was touching her arm; he was so close to her she found it hard to breathe. She just wanted to latch onto his lips with hers.

"At least not until I tell you what you have to do, then I might be a bit scary" he joked, making her smile like he'd intended it to.

"What?" She laughed "I'm not scared of you"

Joey just laughed, however it soon faded out when he noticed he still had a hold on her arm. Usually he would have thought 'Oh my god what are you doing,' and let it go as if her touch burned him, but he did the opposite and started to rub small circles in it. The two just stood there like they were in a trance, neither knowing what to do so instead they just stood there and stared in the other's eyes. It had all become a whole lot more complicated.

**Loving reading everyone's responses for this ! thanks guys :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things had been going really well for over a month now at Walkers. Lauren was happily in the swing of things and was actually beginning to enjoy her job. She had finished her college course now so was working full time. Joey had eased her in to the company to start with, no bombarding her with hundreds of contracts, but as her work became more recognised the companies clients were starting to ask for Lauren. It meant great business for them and it meant a pay rise for her. Work on the whole was great but things with Joey were, awkward to say the least. She'd catch him on occasion watching her work or he'd be singing her praises to someone. There had been numerous awkward occasions and close encounters that one, or both of them in compromising positions.

The last week in work had been pretty hectic, it was October and the company's clients all wanted new advertisements ready for their Christmas campaigns. Lauren was sick of redesigning Rudolf and Santa so the girls were going out on the night.

"Crap" Lauren called out to her best friends who were just about to jump into a taxi "I left my bag at work" she looked at her watch and noticed that it was9.30pm, She then looked at Lucy and Whitney who were now gawping at her and realised it would be unfair if she made them late as well. She looked desperately down the street and then back at her best friends "I'm going to have to go back and get it I'm really sorry."

"Lauren!" Whitney whined as she tried to push her in the taxi "I know you said you didn't want to watch this movie, but really you don't need to lie to us"

"No really, I left my bag on my desk" Lauren reassured "I need to go back and get it if I want to watch this film, otherwise how am I going to be able to buy a ticket?"

"I'll buty you it" Lucy said as she jumped in the taxi "Come on we are going to be late"

"No you know I hate to borrow money"

Lucy interrupted "But"

"You know me, how am I going to go all weekend without my bag…or my phone, see I left my phone in there. I really need to go back."

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"The office isn't open at weekends"

"Oh"

"Look ladies, are we going or are we staying? I haven't got the time to wait around here all day." The driver complained as he popped his head out of the window.

Lauren sighed. "Why don't I go back and get my bag right now, that way I won't be freaking out all weekend, and then I'll meet there?" She reasoned.

"are you sure?" Lucy asked, she felt a tad bit guilty for making Lauren go all the way to the office on her own, she knew she wouldn't want to do it.

Lauren nodded "Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there…anyways I may not be that late I have still got half hour."

Luckily for Lauren she'd brought herself a car from her first set of wages and a little help from Daddy. So she'd be pretty quick.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Hey Dave" Lauren smiled at the security guard of the building.

"Alright Lauren" Dave smiled back. "What you doing here?"

"Well, me being…well me, I forgot my bag. Is it okay that I go up and get it?" He nodded and opened the doors for her. She smiled appreciatively and then walked towards the stairs. She was contemplating going in the lift since that would be so much quicker but no, she decided against it, agreeing with herself the stairs were the safer option at night. Getting stuck in a lift with no one to help sounded like a horror movie story line.

She looked out across the whole floor and saw all the lights off, and for the first time since she started working there it was silent. No noise at all. It was kind of scary. There was no one around and the faint buzz of the electric system was more than creepy.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard a noise coming from her office. She started edging towards the office. She didn't know why, since she was as scared as hell right now, if she was sitting at home and watching this on the TV she would be screaming at the girl to stop, declaring that she thought she was stupid. She never got why girls in horror movies always decided to investigate the house when they heard a scary noise or why they'd explore the creepy haunted houses on their own. She always figured they were crazy …but right now it was like the office was drawing her towards it.

Lauren screamed as loud as her lungs would allow when she saw the office door being flung open with much force, a shadowed figure in front of her.

"Jesus Christ!" Joey shrieked as he too jumped out of his skin, dropping all the paper work that was in his hands. "What the hell Lauren?" He asked when he was able to gain composure and notice that a terrified Lauren was looking back at him.

"Oh. My. God." Lauren exclaimed, her heart rate slowly going back to normal. "God Joey … I am so glad it is you!" Before she could comprehend what she was thinking she flung herself in his arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

Joey had no clue on what was happening. One minute he was sitting in his office finally finishing the Proposal for a chocolate company, the one that he had spent weeks on. The next he was getting the shock of his life by opening his office door and being scared to death.

"Ermm Lauren?" He asked when she started to draw herself away from him, releasing her vice like grip.

It was at that moment when the situation seemed to

Register in Laurens mind. "oh crap" Lauren thought as she felt an increasingly warm blush form on her cheeks. "I did not just do that" She looked down at the floor and noticed the piles and piles of scattered papers everywhere. She was so fired she thought.

"Oh god! I am so sorry" she shrieked, more than embarrassed that she had behaved like that. She quickly knelt down on the floor and started to collect all the scattered pieces of paper. "This is all my fault, it's just I forgot my bag and Dave let me up …only he never told me anyone was working late so when I heard a noise in your office I started to freak out" Joey looked at her a small smile on his lips at her babbling. "So then when you opened the office door like that I…"

"Screamed" Joey finished her sentence starting to laugh at the situation "God Lauren, do you know how much you scared me?"

Lauren sat there wide eyed as she looked at him. He was hysterically laughing….

"Umm" she stammered "Sorry" She meekly whispered trying her hardest to not notice the fact that Joey was wearing glasses. Yes glasses. She hadn't seen him in glasses before. And he looked so hot in them.

When Joey was finally able to stop his laughter he knelt down on the floor to help her. "Don't worry about it" He smiled, still finding the whole situation amusing. His hand gently grazed hers sending sparks coursing through her body "I only have to re-organise all these files by tomorrow, it's no biggie" He teased, dragging out the only.

She looked different he thought, as he finally took the time to look at her. She wasn't in her work clothes which he thought always looked great on her and she wasn't in her clubbing clothes that he had the pleasure of seeing her wear just over a month ago either. No, she was wearing a simple pair of dark skinny jeans, a patterned top and a leather jacket and she looked even better than normal, if that was at all possible.

"I really am sorry Joey. I'll help sort them" she promised "I know it was really stupid of me to scare you like that, and believe me I didn't do it intentionally, but I will do anything for you not to sack me…this job is really good, like the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and if I do get fired then"

She was cut off by Joeys voice "I'm not going to fire you Lauren, Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh well umm, I just figured since I…you know…scared you and made you drop all the files you have worked so hard on all night…I thought you would be mad at me"

"Lauren" Joey smiled standing up from the ground and extending an arm out for her to take "Does me laughing give you the impression I want to fire you?" He asked…the most gorgeous grin on his face.

"No but"

"Look, please don't worry about it okay? It is not going to take long to go through them, and if you help, like you just so generously offered to do so, it's going to take even less time… I may even be really nice and buy you dinner…what do you say?"

**That's it for tonight, enjoy guys...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whit…" Lauren whispered down the phone whilst desperately trying to do something with her hair in the office toilet. "Come on, answer the bloody phone gril"

"Lauren are you alright in there?" She heard Joey call out "I can hear voices" she pulled a desperate face to herself in the mirror, trying to think on her feet and come up with a plausible answer.

"Yeah, erm talking to myself" she groaned really? Talking to myself? That was the best she could come up with. Essentially it was true, she was talking to herself because her so called friend wasn't answering her damn phone.

She heard Joey suppress some laughter and felt a little relieved. "Ok…" he trailed off.

"Hello" Whit answered the phone in a panicky voice "Lauren… you ok?"

"Thank god" she whispered, this time making sure it was much more of a hushed tone "Finally you answer the phone, what took you so long?"

"What took me so long?" Whit asked her voicing becoming a loud piercing shrill "What took me so bloody long? Lauren Branning, do you have any idea what time it is? How worried we are right now? The film finished half hour ago and you STILL aren't here" Lauren held the phone away from her as she listened to Whitney rant, "Are you okay Lo, I mean nothing happened right?"

" Not yet…" She heard Whit laugh and she cursed herself for saying that "No whit I'm fine, it's just something happened at work, Joey's here and…"

" Wow wow…Wait, Joey as in Mr club man is there ? With you? Alone, just the two of you?" Lauren hummed a desperate response as she paced the length of the toilettes.

"Yes he's here and we're alone and he wants to go for dinner and I'm freaking out… like honestly what do I do?"

"alright, just take a breath… calm yourself and get a grip"

"Whit! You're not helping" Lauren groaned as Joey called out to her again.

"Lauren are you alright in there? You are taking ages" Joey asked a bit apprehensively as he leant up to the door, praying that she didn't walk out with him leant against it.

"Oh yeah I am fine, I'll be out in a sec" She called out before she lowered her voice yet again " please Whit… tell me what to do. I'm totally freaking" she flushed the toilet and then turned the taps on to give the impression she was nearly done.

"Ok, you like him ye?" Lauren nodded before realising she couldn't be seen and gave a verbal answer. "Well there's nothing to figure then is there. Go out there and have a good night, If he want's to take you for dinner then let him, he obviously likes. Plus you already slept with him once… you must have been good"

"OKAY… we are done talking. I'm really sorry I missed the film. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay, okay, I will wait till I see you tomorrow to interrogate you, I want all the details!" Lauren rolled her eyes and giggled. She knew it was true too. Whenever one of the girls would go out on a date the next morning was spent cooped up on the couch whilst gossiping like crazy about every single minute detail of the night before…it was just how the girls were.

"Yes alright! Bye" Lauren said immediately cutting the call off before Whit had the chance to say anything else. She then looked in the mirror one more time and couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Joey had asked her out.

She knew that she really shouldn't be thinking too much into offer as he most probably was just asking out of generosity as she helped him with the paper work. But she couldn't help it, the huge butterflies flying around in the pit of her stomach was definitely adding to her excitement. It doesn't matter if she lets her have fun for one night. Checking the mirror one last time just to make sure she looked presentable, she took in a deep breath and turned the handle on the door. When she noticed Joey wasn't where he was when she ventured to the toilet she began to worry.

"Oi!" She jumped a mile for the second time that night and brought a hand up to cover up her heart. She knew who it was by the sniggering behind her.

"Joey! That is not funny at all!" She didn't give a damn that he was her boss at that moment as she began to swat him on the arm.

"Ouch…alright, I'm sorry" Joey whined stepping back; you could hear in his voice that he was ready to burst out laughing again "I was just getting you back for scaring me earlier"

"Erm that's really unfair- I did not scare you intentionally I was scared too remember…but you…you…well you just did it for the fun off it which is just really mean" she pouted.

Joey couldn't help the big smile that was forming on his face. Now, he must admit that Lauren in the office was pretty big turn on and he did lust after her nearly every time he was in the same room as her but he had never actually felt the immense amount of lust he did that night in the club; and part of that reason was because he loved to see her feisty. And a feisty Lauren hadn't exactly made an appearance in the office the past month…but now. Feisty Lauren was defiantly back. And he liked. He liked a lot.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely; however the smile was still evident on his face. When she turned around not convinced at all he had to try his hardest to remove it. "Hey babe, I really am sorry, I didn't think you would get that freaked out about it, I'm sorry, I will make it up to you…dinner is your choice?" The way he called her babe just rolled off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world.

She swiftly turned around looking hurt and upset, however in the inside she was smirking like crazy.

"You could have given me a heart attack." She proclaimed, she could play this game quite well, she thought.

"What from one scare?" he really had to fight off the urge to burst out laughing again; however the look In Laurens eyes got him a little concerned so he shut up and listened.

"No really Joey, you really could have. I have a heart condition and too much stress on it can cause me to have a heart attack at any moment, which includes people jumping out from the dark and scaring you. So I am pretty damn lucky that it hasn't caused one now since it's happened twice tonight"

Joey looked like he just saw a ghost. "Oh god Lauren, I am so sorry, I did-" However he didn't finish his sentence as he noticed Laurens face light up and the sweetest laugh ever to suppress her lips. "No? You just made that up didn't you?" He asked shocked.

Lauren just grinned and patted him on the back "What can I say, my friends always say I'm a drama queen" she moved away from him and walked towards the stairs.

"That was mean… do you have anything at all wrong with you?"

"I did have a heart condition but that was when I was little… I just exaggerated the truth a tad." Joey shook his head and followed her out to the car park. "Forget your car… I know a little place in walking distance"

Lauren smiled and just followed him as they walked a little awkwardly down the street. Their hands brushed together occasionally and she was sure on more than one occasion he was doing it deliberately. "How much further is it?"

"Not far why?" Lauren shook her head, but shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little"

Joey shrugged his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Better?"

"Ye, thank you"

As Joey said they were at the little restaurant in now time, he held the door open for her and led her to a table. It turned out the place was a French bistro. Joey eat there often and got the shock of his life when Lauren began talking fluent French to the waiter.

"You know French?" he smiled as she thanked the waiter who set their food down.

"I do indeed. My uncle lived out there for a while so I picked up a bit when I spent the summer with him a few years back. It's not perfect but ye…"

"Well I think you sound very sexy when you speak it…"

"Err thanks" she replied feeling a pink blush form on her cold cheeks. Joey looked up his food so he could look in her face and couldn't help but love the coy smile etched on her face. They ate their food in relative silence and Joey paid the bill, much to Laurens annoyance. "So we should be going home…"

"I guess…" Joey trailed off as they walked the short distance back to office. They were both standing at their cars ready to leave when Joey sighed. "Look why don't you leave your car here… You can stay at mine, I have a spare room or I'll drive you home, I don't mind"

Lauren thought for a second, beginning to panic slightly, then Whit's words from earlier were in her head… Have a good night. She nodded at him and climbed into the car as he opened it. Joey didn't live far away so after about 10 minutes they were at his. She looked out the window as they parked onto a private car park outside some very swanky looking flats. From what she could gather in the dark, he lived by the docks, the view was amazing form where she was standing and she knew it would only be better for the widow.

"Come on" Joey locked the car and proceeded into the building making sure Lauren was close behind. "Here we are" they'd gone up a couple of flights of stairs so she knew he wasn't on the ground floor but he wasn't too high up. Joey stepped inside the lights automatically switching on as he walked in.

"Wow" Lauren sighed walking over to the window right away. She was right. It was a beautiful view, you could see a lot from this window. His apartment looked out right across the Thames, the lights of the other apartments cast orange glows across the water as it lapped lightly against the river bank. "It's beautiful"

"Ye it is…" she turned to see Joey, but he wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at her. He stepped forward as she continued to look out the window, but instead of the view her attention was on his reflection. She watched intently as he carefully swept her hair over her one shoulder. His lips falling to the base of her neck for a brief second. She shivered as the warmth of his hands could be felt on her hips; closing her eyes she allowed her body to feel everything. Joey looked up and noticed her eyes closed in the reflection. "You're so beautiful Lauren…" His fingers pushed her jacket to the floor, it hitting the wood with a soft clatter.

"Kiss me…" she whispered in the most minuscule voice ever, but he heard and he complied, cupping her face in his hands and letting their lips meet in a soft, passionate kiss.

**only one for today hope you enjoyed ! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren lay content in bed on the Saturday morning, feeling completely giddy about what had happened the night before . She sighed softly pulling the covers over her body, she could feel the gentle heat of the room, her house was never this cosy first thing the morning, that's when she realised it's because she wasn't in her house. Her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly remembered the extent of what had happened.

The sunlight was too bright for her tired eyes to handle so she had to close them again; she couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her face as eyes flickered to the window, which was only partially covered with a sheer curtain.

Flashback

"We can't do this…not again" Lauren stated, but the conviction behind her words was far from present as she continued to respond to Joey's chaste kisses. "Your my boss…" her words coming out a little breathlessly as she stumbled in the direction Joey was leading her.

"I don't care…and neither should you. I like you…in fact I more than like you. I couldn't care less about the office" as soon as the words had left his mouth, Lauren was nodding her fingers entwining with his. A soft thud filled the room as Joey kicked his shoes of closely followed by Lauren, she was able to keep up with his movements much better then. Opening her eyes she noticed they were in a bedroom, presumably his, she'd been so mesmerised by his kiss, she hadn't realised in what direction they'd moved.

"Joey…Make love to me" the words had left her mouth before she could examine the meaning behind them and to be honest as joey was slowly undressing her she didn't really care. There was a silence filled with nothing more than gently breathing before either of them spoke again. Taking in a deep breath and drawing himself away from her body he was able to respond.

"With pleasure…" he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "so beautiful" Joey's lips worshiped their way down her body, his hands removing her jeans in sync with hers removing his.

"Do you have protection Joe?" he nodded and kissed her quickly ,Shifting his position on the bed, he leaned over so he could retrieve the foil disc from his side table.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked carefully. He knew last time they were together he didn't really ask her, but this time was different. They saw each other every day, worked with each other every day, he didn't want their strong working relationship to be totally ruined at the effect of doing this it….plus the reason that he may have a few hidden feelings for the girl played a big role in him making sure too.

"yes" Lauren smiled lifting one hand up, brushing the side of his gorgeous face . "I want you"

"I want you too. I want to kiss you all over…taste you…feel you…" He raggedly breathed out.

Lauren shivered at his words. He was so far the best she'd ever slept with. She knew she hadn't slept with that many men, 4 to be precise; Joey already being one of them, but hands down Joey was the best.

Protection sorted, Joey's pace started out slow and gentle but it soon turned faster as the passion increased. Lauren met his thrusts, stroke for stroke, their bodies seemingly perfect for each other. It wasn't long until her orgasm hit. Her toes curled and the scream of his name was pretty loud.

Joey quickly covered her mouth with his in attempt to quiet her down. Kissing her passionately, he could feel he was about to hit his high too.

End of flashback

Lauren's smile increased when she felt a strong arm wrap tightly round her waist.

_Oh thank god he's still here she thought. _It wasn't like he'd go anywhere, a. it was just as good for Joey as it had been for Lauren and B. it was his apartment they were in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" his voice slightly gravelly showing he hadn't long woke up himself.

She smiled a little shyly as Joey perched at the end of the bed. "What time is it?"

"About half 11" Laurens eyes widened Causing joey to Laugh."Relax, you have the day off…as do I" Lauren just stared at him completely confused, it was Saturday, the both worked Saturday. Joey rolled his eyes "I called in this morning told them that you had emailed me last night saying you were ill and so i gave you the day off, and I'm the boss, what I say pretty much goes." Lauren swatted his leg and he faked pain. However the desire to kiss her full on the lips overpowered him. The kiss was nothing like any of the ones they had shared before, no, it was a sweet simple good morning kiss…one that they both could get used to.

"Mmm, how are you this morning?" Joey asked as he drew himself away from her lips so that he could look in her eyes.

"Great" she responded shyly said before asking the same. "You?"

"Never better" He smirked, again softly kissing her lips.

"Last night was…." She just left the end of the sentence blank no words were coming to mind. Great, amazing, mind blowing, intense….none of them seemed to do it justice.

"Yeah I know" joey nodded in agreement "Come on I made breakfast…" he laced their fingers together and pulled her up from a lying position. She groaned. "Nah ah come on… it's already cold." She pouted only for joey to vanish it with a kiss. He got up from the edge of the bed throwing a shirt at her in the process. "5 minutes or I'll come drag you out"

True to his word, Joey dragged her quite playfully from the bed, although he was pretty sure she'd done it on purpose. After they finally got round to eating breakfast, or lunch really considering the time, they were ready to go; joey wanting to get to know her better.

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews ! back later ! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapters split properly now haha you'll still get another later xx **

Chapter 10

"So what film do you wanna see?"

"Film?" Lauren questioned a slight smile on her face.

"ye I figured because you missed your film yesterday we'd see one now? That's aright aint it ?"

"I don't know" Lauren said an air of laughter to her voice. She snuggled a little more into Joey's side as they walked down the London street. "This is starting to sound more like you asking me on a date" Although she was initially joking, the air around them turned serious.

Joey brought them to a standstill at the side of the road. Her turned Lauren so they were standing opposite each other. Her eyes shone the most beautiful of browns, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. "Maybe that was my intention" he leaned in slightly their foreheads resting together. "Maybe I want to make this a date…"

"Well do you ? want to make this a date ?" she whispered

Joey simply leaned forward those minute inches and passionately kissed her lips. A kiss that should have been rated PG for a street display. He gently pulled away smiling "What do you think?"

"I think this is our first date"

Joey took her hand but shook his head "Nope, by my count this is our second maybe third date." Lauren giggled as he spoke with so much confidence.

"And how'd you work that one out ?"

"Last night we went out for dinner…date one and technically I brought you lunch two weeks ago and we ate together in the office so that was really our first date, dinner was our second and this, this is our third."

"Hmm ye…I like the sound of that. Right then Mr Romance, what we going to see ?

"I'm thinking maybe the Notebook or Sleepless in Seattle…something along those lines"

Laurens face completely shone as he listed probably the most romantic films ever, and her favourite film. "You know…I never had you down for the type of man who watched the notebook." She started "Actually…those films aren't even at the cinema"

"Who said anything about the cinema?" He responded a big smug look on his face. "I said we were seeing a film, but I didn't say where."

Lauren laughed at him "So if we aren't actually going to the cinema why on earth am I not still in your very nice, big, warm comfortable bed ?"

"To get supplies" the two of them continued to the nearest supermarket, Joey purchasing everything, literally everything, that he claimed was needed for a movie day. Joeys list consisted far too much chocolate for 6 people never mind two, he'd brought several bottles of pop and lot's more bags of junk food.

*JL*JL*JL*

When they had returned home, well back to Joey's, they settled on the sofa watching the film. It didn't take too long before Lauren was more settled on Joey than she was on the sofa and the view was getting more of her attention.

"Babe…" He paused the film "have watched any of this film?"

"hmm?"

"Really… is the view really that interesting?" he asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"Sorry" the blush flushed her cheeks "It's just I live in quite a crappy area compared to here, the view is amazing, I could watch it all day…it's so calm and peaceful" she stood up and walked across to the window, lacing her fingers against the glass. "It's like a whole different world away from where I live"

"Well your welcome here any time, if you wanna draw or escape just let me know" Lauren nodded and went back to his lap.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren Branning, where have you been !" Lauren shut the door behind her and proceeded to the kitchen where her Fathers voice coming from.

"Chill Dadio I was at a mates, I text Mum!" she replied, helping herself to a cup of coffee, just as the front door opened.

"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe how cold it is" Tanya shivered as she pulled her coat off and walked into the kitchen. She and Oscar had been out shopping for Christmas presents although it was only October. "Oh hello darling, did you have a good time at your friends?"

Lauren nodded trying not to laugh, a good time was a little bit of an understatement if she was being honest. "Ye Mum, I had a lovely night and we watched a few films earlier, his apartment has the most amazing view."

"HIS ?" Max choked out, almost spilling his tea in the process. Lauren mentally slapped herself, a simple slip of the tongue and she was in for the Spanish inquisition.

She glanced at her Mum, who surprisingly didn't seem at all phased by the situation. "Erm ye…"

"And who is this _He_ ay Lauren?" Max Folded his paper up on placed it on the table, his full attention on his blushing daughter. "Well?"

"Oh leave her alone Max, she's 19, she's not stupid" Lauren silently thanked her Mum.

"You weren't with that prat again where you Lauren?"

"Oh god no Dad, If you must know… I was with someone from work, his name is Joey and I really like him. So don't you dare mess this up for me Dad, because he's the first person I think I actually want more with." After her little rant, Lauren left the kitchen and went straight to her room. She pulled out her phone, and as promised text her two best friends a _safe _version of events.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks after, Lauren and Joey's relationship grew from strength to strength, they hadn't officially labelled anything but there was an unspoken rule that just came with game that both of them had in their heads. Lauren had "escaped" to Joeys on occasion and had even spent a few nights over the last three weeks. It was lucky she had Joey really, whilst that aspect of her life was going good, other aspects weren't so good. Her friends were more or less distant memories right now, they hadn't taken well to the fact that Lauren, the shy, none confident ugly duckling had made a transformation into a happy, beautiful swan with a man in her life. Her Dad seemed to be on the same page as her friends and was not at all impress his baby girl was now a woman who rarely spent any time at home and was actually growing up.

It was Monday morning, and Lauren couldn't help the whopping big smile that was plastered on her face as she walked through the office building. She had a feeling it was a going to be a good day- a very good day.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, everybody was smiling; it was pretty much perfect. But of course that wasn't her reason for being so god damn happy, no. The motive of that was her memory of Saturday night. Lauren gave a small wave to Dave (who she's do e well to avoid the last few weeks) and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw him smirk; he obviously heard all of the screaming that Friday night in the office when she and joey had scared each other, almost to death.

She was just about to turn into the stairwell when a strong arm on her waist was pulling her into the lift, the doors immediately closed and panic set in. It wasn't until she felt someone chuckled and kiss her neck from behind that she realised it was Joey.

"Good Morning" he whispered puling her into him.

"Well it definitely is now" she giggled kissing him briefly before the doors opened and another worker walked in. They both stepped apart allowing the other person between them. Lauren dipped her head back slightly to glance at Joey and saw him biting back a laugh. His smile was contagious, and Lauren burst into a fit of giggles. The other worker turned to look at her with a highly offended look on his face.

"Sorry" she looked away and had to work really hard to stop a second round of giggles. The lift travelled up a few floors before their intruder left. They both stood Laughing as the lift arrived at their floor and they both had to compose themselves before the receptionist realised something was different, let's say. The two of them walked in silence to their shared office something told her that not much work wold get done today.

"Lauren, you got the files for Folly's ?" Lauren nodded and pointed to the cabinet in the corner s she spoke on the phone. She watched Joey as he flicked though them and finally found what he was looking for. Joey waited for her to finish the call before he perched on the edge of her desk.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't take personal calls but Mum was having a crisis" Joey's eye brow raised in concern.

"Everything ok ?"

"I need to ask you a huge favour?"

"go on…" He knew he was going to say yes no matter what really.

"Can I leave early today ?" she looked so worried by what she was asking. "It's just Mum has a hospital appointment. Dad's gone AWOL and there's no one to pick my brother up from school."

"Of course you can… family comes first. I'll see you later ye, at mine ?" Lauren nodded and took a quick look around before kissing him quickly and whispering her thanks. She knew he had a meeting to get to about a prospective deal, so she let him go, not like she really wanted to though.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had been in his meeting for about 20 minutes when Lauren began to feel a little strange. She sat back in the chair and let the wave of unease wash over her. She thought for a few seconds and realised she knew what it was… she was missing Joey. It sounded silly yes but they were very rarely alone in the office, they were always together there, and now it was so quiet. Joey would always ensure to talk to her whilst they were working, he'd joke with her and she realised he always went out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed and was ok. Immediately she thought of Saturday night.

Flashback

Lauren stood there completely shell shocked as she took notice of who was standing at the door. She'd not long got off the phone to him, after she needed to vent out over her Dad's attitude and her friends telling her she was being too rash with things towards him, they couldn't understand how happy she was because of Joey and she was really beginning to question why she let them talk to her the way she did.

Joey was standing there with a DVD in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the other, a small sympathetic smile on his face.

"Oh hi" Lauren smiled a little relief going through her that he was there. "what are you doing here?" she stammered hiding herself behind the door so she was just popping her head around it, unfortunately he'd just caught her getting out of bath. A bath that was meant to be relaxing, but turned the complete opposite when there was no hot water and her brother woke up.

Joey had to remind himself to breathe as he caught a glimpse of her. He hesitantly smiled "You sounded like you needed cheering up, can I come in?"

"Erm.." She rose up her finger and bit her lip "Can you wait two seconds?" she opened the door too him but ran up the stairs. she ran to her bedroom as fast as her little legs could take her. She quickly threw on the first piece of clothing she saw, which happened to be PJ's, she quickly ran a brush through her wet tangled hair and stuffed it into a plait at the side. Taking a deep breath she walked back down the stairs, seeing Joey standing perplexed in the living room.

Lauren raised her eye brows and waited for Joey to say something, but he didn't he simply smiled and pulled her into a hug. Straight away her mood lifted, his warm arms encasing her.

"I got ice-cream and DVD's and I guessed you could do with some company"

"Well you guessed right then" she smiled leaning up to kiss him. "Living room?" Joey nodded and went through to the room she was pointing to.

It wasn't long before they were settled on the sofa, much like they had been earlier in the day. This time Laure was actually watching the film and was snuggled tightly into his arms.

"Loz?" Joey's head turned to the doorway to see a young boy standing there his thumb in his mouth eyes a little watery. Joey nudged Lauren gently and nodded his head towards the door.

"Hey Monster… what's the matter?" Oscar stood still his bottom lip quivering.

"Had a nasty dream" Lauren held her hand out to him as she shifted slightly on the sofa. Oscar quickly ran to her and climbed onto her lap, his little arms wrapping tightly around her.

"It's alright baby, it's just a dream, I'm here and so is my friend Joey, he's really brave so he can scare all the monsters away" Oscar nodded and snuggled more into her. Joey's face lit as he saw her with Oscar and the way she spoke about him to Oscar made his heart soar. "Hey Osc, can you tell Joey how old you were last week?" Oscar held three fingers up to Joey.

"Wow, three! Your nearly as big as me then right?" Joey smiled and looked at Lauren. "Do you want to stay and watch the film with me and Lauren?" Joey had brought Marely and Me for them to watch so it wasn't too bad.

"Can I Loz?" he asked hope in his eyes.

Lauren nodded and moved back into Joey's arms, Oscar in hers. "Just don't tell Mummy and Daddy tomorrow".

End of flashback

Lauren quietly shrieked; turning her body so she could swat him on the arm. "Why did you do that?" she accused as Joey had walked back into the office. However Joey just smirked, walking forward he held her hands and pulled her up from the chair, he backed her up against the wall and huskily whispered in her ear.

" did I mention you look very…very hot today" He then took her earlobe in his mouth and nipped it gently "But, you would look even hotter without it on" Lauren felt herself get lost in the sensations Joey was creating.

On Saturday night, the two decided that if they wanted to pursue any kind of relationship…they should probably try and keep it as reserved as possible…basically meaning they weren't going to tell anyone at work.

Lauren couldn't help but suppress a small laugh as Joey continued to kiss her neck. As soon as he heard the sound he couldn't help but step back and look at her questionably. When Lauren noticed him looking confused she couldn't help the smile. She then quickly kissed him full on the lips. "You know…" She whispered; tickling his lips with her soft breath. "You look pretty good in a suit too know"

There was a knock at the door that stopped them both, they groaned in unison as Helen, the receptionist walked in. "Erm Mr Branning you have a visitor" Joey nodded and followed Helen out of the room.

Lauren leant back against the wall a thousand and one thoughts running through her head. He was a Branning ? how had she failed to notice, how had he failed to notice ? did he know and didn't care ? oh god. This couldn't be happening.

**Ok running and hiding now ...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sorry about that...there was a client wanting to rearrange his meeting" Joey waltzed back into office and started talking at lightning speed. Completely unaware that Lauren was stood completely frozen against the wall. After a few minutes, when he noticed she hadn't responded he swivelled round in his chair . "Lauren, are you ok ? you look like you've seen a ghost. Her face was quite pale and Joey could see her swaying a little on his feet. When she still didn't respond, he stood and made his way over to her. "What's happened babe ?"

Lauren blinked a few times and took a ragged breath, pushing Joey's hands off her shoulders. "What's your last name?"

He looked at her really confused. "Branning, well Walker but … what does it matter anyway ?"

She bit her lip "When you hired me, did my application have a last name on it?" he shook his head and Lauren sighed, a few tears building in her eyes. "My last name is Branning too… and you said the other week you were on the phone to our sister, Alice. Alice Jane Branning is your sister right?"

"Ye, how do you know all this… I don't get why it matters babe, we have the same last name, so what Loads of people have the same last name" he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. She reluctantly went into them, needing their support.

"I think you might be my cousin Joey." She whispered and felt him tense slightly before relaxing after her next sentence. "I think our Dads are brothers."

"So you think that My Dad is your dad's brother?" Lauren nodded and sobbed. "Hey, why you crying ? wipe those tears Mrs, I don't like to see you cry" he drew her back slightly brushing his thumbs across her cheeks where her tears had fallen.

"Because… we're related. That means we can't be together, and I know this is soon but I really like you Joey, and somewhere in the last few months, I think I've fallen for you. It's like an unwritten rule in the game of Love you just don't fall this quick, because something like this comes along and fucks it all up." She took a deep breath and walked over to her desk to reach a tissue. She wiped at her eyes with several tissues and then perched the edge of her desk.

"Lauren, listen…" She shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"God, why does this always happen to me ? I must have done something really shit in a past life for this to happen. I'm going to have to get a new job now to, because it's just going to be really awkward working with you, when I wanna be with you but cant." She stood was blankly staring at the wall ahead of her.

"Lauren…"

"No, I'm going to leave now I think, do this one last thing for me please and let me go, don't make it more painful." She started to gather her stuff from her desk, but Joey's hand's stopped her. "Joey…"

"Just shut up and listen… god you don't half go on" He smiled "I'm not related to you Lauren, Derek Branning, who I'm guessing is your uncle, isn't my Dad. He doesn't even come close. He's my step Dad"

"What?" her voice was a few octaves higher then it probably should have been.

"Ye, Derek's Alice's Dad, but not mine. My Dad is Harry Walker, the ex-owner of the company. He died when I was 5, left this place to me in his will, so I kind of own the place. But we are not related." His fingers grazed her cheek and pushed the lone tear away, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So you're not my cousin ?"

"No baby, I'm not" Joey only just about caught her as she threw herself into his arms, crying. "Shhh, it's alright"

"I love you…" she breathed out before she even had time to think what she'd said. "I …erm... I better go, I need to pick Oscar up." She pulled away from him and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave Joey was turning her around in his arms.

He kissed her passionately and held her tight "For the record…I love you too"

"Really? Please don't just say it because I did and you feel like you have."

"I'm not, I do Love you, have done from the second I saw your drunken ass in that club" Lauren chuckled and leant her head against his chest. "and you were just as beautiful then as you are now. What's say we both go and fetch Oscar, make a day of it?"

Lauren looked up at him a look of pure love in her eyes. "You don't have to do that, he'll only want to go to the park or something."

"I want to… I want make a fuss of my beautiful girlfriend and her very cute little brother, so no arguing ok."

"Yes sir" she smiled, laughing as Joey cheekily slapped her bum as she walked through the door.

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them stood hand in hand in the school playground waiting for Oscar, It felt good to be together publically, so far they'd kept things to a minimum at the office, well they thought they had, most of their colleagues knew something was going on with them.

"Loz!" Oscars voice echoed through the playground as he ran into his sisters arms.

"Hi Baby!" she hauled him into her arms hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"You brought Joey too ?" he asked looking across at him. Lauren nodded and placed him back on the floor.

"I did indeed, Joey said he wanted to spend the day with us is that ok?" Oscar nodded. "alright then, where do you want to go?" Oscar shrugged his shoulders.

Bending down so he was level with Oscar Joey offered a suggestion. "Maybe, if it's ok with your sister we could go to the city and see some things ?" Oscar looked up to Lauren his eyes wide, when she nodded, he turned back to Joey and nodded. "That's decided then"

Oscar took Laurens hand and then held is other out to Joey, who took it without hesitation. The two adults just smiled at each other and walked back to Laurens car.

"Would you mind if we went back to mine first, so I can get changed ?" Joey shook his head

"Of course not, why don't you drop me at the office and I'll go back to mine change and then meet you at yours in say… an hour ?"

"sounds good."

*JL*JL*JL*

After dropping Joey at the office, Lauren and Oscar arrived home. "Ok Monster, go upstairs and get changed for me, Mummy's left some clothes on your bed. I'll do some dinner and then we can wait for Joey alright ?"

Oscar nodded and ran half way up the stairs before turning and looking at Lauren. "Loz…is Joey your boyfriend ?"

Lauren Laughed "Ye I guess he is, why ?"

"I like Joey and he makes you laugh" he smiled at her with a big toothy grin.

She was quiet for a second thinking at what Oscar had said, Joey did make her happy. Very happy. "Go on then, go and change"

**Hope that made up for yesterdays chapter, see you tomorrow :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The doorbell rang half hour later, Oscar pounded down the stairs and straight to the door. "I get it Loz" her tried his hardest to jump up and reach the catch but his legs didn't quite allow him to reach.

"Calm down Oscar, why don't you go and get your backpack ye?" he nodded and ran off again as Lauren opened the door again. "your early" she smirked pulling the door open and letting him in.

"I know I'm sorry, but I was ready and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend time with you" he leaned in an kissed her softly.

"Hmm, very cute… go in the living room I won't be a minute. Oscars too excited so beware" Lauren walked out the room and Oscar ran in. Jumping straight on the sofa next to Joey.

"Hey Buddy! Your sister said your excited… shall I let you into a big secret ?"

"Ye" Oscar said smiling excitedly

"I'm excited too !" Lauren stood smiling in the doorway watching the two interact.

"come on then boys lets go"

As Joey drove into the city it was hard for Lauren to decipher who was more excited, Oscar or Joey. She'd left a message for her parents telling them where they were and not to expect them back until later. Joey had decided they were going to do a proper tour of London.

"Loz?" Oscars little voice called from the back of the car.

"Yes buddy?" she replied smiling, glancing at Joey catching the small smile on his face. Oscar had amazed them with his questions so far, some of them were easy to answer like "what's Big Ben" others though, like "why is it called London?" were a little more challenging, so they were waiting for this next gem of a question.

"Can I have an ice cream when we get to Lungon?" They both chuckled.

"It's not Longon Baby its London… and I don't think Mummy would be very happy if I gave you ice-cream do you ?" she turned in her seat to see Oscar shaking his head. He seemed to think for a while before his face lit up, like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"I Won't tell Mummy or Daddy"

"We'll see later"

As they finally arrived I the city centre, Lauren herself had to admit she was getting excited too. They had parked the car a little walk from all the main attractions. The excitement really did hit the three of them as they walked through the crowds. Oscar had started out walking between the two of them holding their hands tightly, but Joey soon recognised the look on Laurens face, a look of pure fear, and he sat Oscar on his shoulders. Oscar was more than happy, he had a better look at all the attractions and certainly brought a lot of relief to Lauren.

There were so many people about, from all walks of life. You had tourists from every corner of the world, office workers heading over to Canary Warf and then the everyday people like Lauren and Joey. It makes you really think about how one place can attract so many people. Lauren had asked that question on so many occasions but now she was experiencing it for themselves the sky scraper buildings, glamorous clothes shops filling the high street, kids in the park and all the attractions, she understood the hype.

They walked around looking at all the different things, stopping off to show Oscar the Thames and the Bridges, to which he kept sing London bridge is falling down. On a few occasions Lauren and Joey became exited as they swore they caught eye of a few celebrities.

"WOW! I CAN SEE A BIG WHEEL" Oscar screamed as the London eye could be seen in the distance. Lauren was in a little world of her own, holding tight t Joey's had as he skilfully darted though the crowds.

"It's the London Eye Oscar, It's like a really big Ferris Wheel at the fair… we can go on it a bit later if you want to ?" Joeys asked.

"Yes Please! Loz? Joey said we're going on the London eye!"

Lauren smiled up at him and nodded, she leaned over to Joey and kissed him quickly.

"Eww Loz you just kissed a boy!" Joey chuckled as she tickled Oscar.

"Hey Mr, I kiss you don't I ? and you're a boy so why can't I kiss joey?"

"It's Icky that's way!"

The two rolled their eyes and continued walking. They decided to have lunch first, which had ended up being McDonalds because Oscar hadn't wanted anything else other than a happy meal. After lunch they went on a tour bus. Oscar happily sat on Laurens lap the whole way through the ride, he was in complete awe of everything he was seeing, and was even more impressed he was riding in a big red bus.

Eventually they decided to go on the Eye, Lauren had been excited about it since Joey mentioned it, she knew she'd be able to take some really good pictures and she may even be able to use some for the company. The downside was they had to wait in a queue, quite a lengthy one too.

Oscar was now in Laurens arm's his eyes starting to droop "I think he's getting tired… would you mind making a move after we've been on here?" Joey pulled her closer into his side wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course not, it'll be getting really dark soon too, it's half 4 already, I was going to suggest we go after this." Lauren nodded.

"Thanks for today Joey, it's been perfect. I really don't want it to end." They moved up in the queue and Joey moved his hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's not over yet baby, you could always stay at mine tonight? We can stop of at yours and get you some stuff when we drop Oscar home?" Lauren nodded with a bright smile.

"Sounds Perfect."

Lauren had to wake Oscar up as they got into their capsule on the eye. It was over a hundred feet high, looking down over the whole of London at the tiny people below. Although Lauren had initially been a little scared she relaxed with a little reassurance from Joey. Oscar was holding onto the bar, looking out the window. Joey bent down next to him and looked at everything with him.

"What can you see Oscar?"

"Everything!" he exclaimed. After a few times of taking pictures of the amazing surroundings, Lauren Joined the two boys. She knelt down next to Joey, his arm going over her shoulder. He softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered

"Love you too…" she smiled, the two of them watching as Oscars face lit up at everything he was seeing. "Look at his face, he's so happy." Joey nodded and held her close. "It's perfect Joe"

**I'm away over the next few days guys sorry so next update will be either late Sunday or Monday xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lauren opened the door as they climbed the steps to number 5, Oscar was curled into Joey's arms who had insisted on carrying him from the car. "Mom, Dad we're home..." she shut the door and hug her coat up as Tanya came in from the living room. She smiled looking across from her daughter to her son.

"Did you have a good time?" Lauren nodded smiling "Who's this then?" she asked looking at Joey, a coy smile on her face.

"Sorry Mum, this is Joey… Joey this is my Mum, Tanya." Joey easily balanced Oscars weight on his hip and extended his hand out to Tanya.

"it's really nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you and your husband" Tanya shook his hand back and looked at Lauren.

"it's lovely to finally meet you too Joey, this one here doesn't shut up about you, we've been on at her for ages to bring you round." Joey chuckled as Lauren blushed profusely turning to hide her face in her hands. "are you staying for a bit Joey , or do you have to rush off?"

He looked at Lauren who quickly spoke up, not wanting to subject Joey to her parents questioning just yet. "actually Mum, we're not stopping. I'll put Oscar to bed if you want, and then I'm staying at Joey's, I just came to get some stuff." Lauren didn't miss the slight disappointment on her Mum's face as she said they were leaving.

"we could always go out after work tomorrow, if that works for you Mrs Branning, I know my Mum is desperate to meet Lo and so is my sister so, we could make a night of it?"

"Tanya please darling, Mrs Branning reminds me of Max's step Mum"

Lauren chuckled "grandma Dot"

Tanya nodded, "but yes Joey I think that would be a lovely idea, seen as my daughter has kept you secret for god knows how long." Lauren was starting wide eyed at her Mum, who seemed to have no idea how what she said had offended Lauren slightly.

"that's sorted then… I'll make reservations and get Lo to give you the details"

Lauren nudged Joey softly in his side and looked to the stairs. She wanted to get back to his now, she'd had enough of talking, there would be enough of that tomorrow night. "let's go". She moved swiftly from the hall way and up the stairs, Joey following closely behind. Between them they effectively changed Oscar into his Pyjamas and settled him into bed without the slightest of murmurs from the three year old.

Joey watched as Lauren threw random things into a small bag. It was then Joey had a thought. "why don't you bring some more things…" his arms snaked around her waist as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I'm only staying for one night… I don't need that much, I'm a girl that appreciates the smaller things in life." She turned her face and kissed his forehead.

"I was thinking, that if you had some things at mine, we wouldn't need to keep come over here every time you stay over." He felt Lauren tense slightly and them relax as his lips softly pressed to her cheek.

"are you asking me to move in? Because I love you and everything but I don't think I'm quite ready for that.." Joey shook his head, to try and calm her, before she exploded.

"no, not yet anyway, it's just you stay over a lot, I thought it would be nice if you had some of your things, I'll even give you your own draw." His eyes tried to scan her for any sort of reaction "I have things here…" Lauren quickly reached over to her bed and grabbed for the t-shirt she'd stolen from him.

"you're not having it back" she frowned holding it tight to her and inhaling its distinctive Joey smell.

"it's alright, you can keep it" he smiled and then lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "so what do you say?" she nodded "is that a yes?"

"yes" Joey kissed her deeply "I'm holding you to the promise of my own draw though" she teased as she pulled more things from her draws and wardrobe and put them into a holdall. Ten minutes later Lauren declared she was ready. With a quick goodbye to her Mum and Dad the two of them headed back to Joey's.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

"hmm… it's so cosy in here" Lauren mused as she strode straight over to the window. Joey decided to leave her to it and went to unpack her things. He knew when Lauren was in this dreamy mood there was no point in talking to her, you wouldn't get much of a response.

Once he'd pit her things away he went back to the sitting room. Lauren was sitting in a chair by the widow looking out to the river and sketching her view. She'd left a sketch pad and pencils there a few weeks back . He stood silently by the door just watching her work for a while.

"I can feel you staring at me Joseph" Lauren stated, slight humour in her voice.

Her walked over to her and perched on the edge of the chair, looking at the drawing. It was amazing, mind you joey thought everything she did was pretty damn amazing. "it's really good babe…"

"it's not that good…just a rough drawing" she said shutting the sketch pad. She turned slightly on the chair and leaned into Joeys arms.

"come on you…bed time, we have a meeting tomorrow morning" Lauren groaned but allowed Joey to pull her to the bedroom. The two of them quickly stripped down to their underwear, which surprised Joey slightly, it was only usually him that slept his underwear, Lauren always tended to cover up with one of his t-shirts. He didn't understand why, she was perfect and sometimes he wondered if she even knew that.

"I love you" Lauren whispered as she kissed his chest softly and sprawled herself out across it."

"love you too baby" Joey pulled her closer feeling her drift into a gentle sleep.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

The two of them were unwillingly greeted by the vile sound of the alarm the next morning.

"eugh turn the damn thing off" Lauren reached over joey swatting her hand around blindly in aim to reach for the alarm clock. "Joe… switch it of" the irritating sound soon stooped as joey knocked it off and got from the bed. Leaving Lauren pouting once again. "don't want to get up…"

"sorry beautiful… this meeting is pretty important, and they want your designs." Her whipped the overs off the bed as Lauren rolled over into the pillows. "come on Lo… you can stay over again tonight and I'll make it worth your while"

She looked up frowning "are you bribing me with sex?"

"not at all…" Joey smirked throwing his dressing gown at her. "I know you hate mornings but we really need to go in less than an hour babe." Lauren remained quiet for a few seconds before pulling on the dressing gown and sliding form the bed. "morning" Joey said tugging her towards him.

"I really dislike you right now… this meeting best give us lots of money and YOU better be worth it tonight"

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

As expected, with Laurens art, the company brought the contract, which brought with it a large sum of money. "Thank you very much Mr Branning, Your wife has an amazing Talent"

The CEO of the company, they had just sealed the contract shook Joeys hand. "Ye she really does." He stood staring at Lauren as she quietly collected her work up into her folder. It hadn't phased him in the slightest that Lauren had been referred to as his Wife, to be honest he quite liked the idea. The majority of the meeting room had cleared now and Joey, being the nice boss he was, and wanting the afternoon to himself with Lauren, had given his department the afternoon off as a reward for securing the contract.

"Hey…" he pulled Lauren to the side as she was about to leave the room "I have a surprise for you…you alright, you look a bit pale."

She nodded a little hesitantly, " im fine just a tired, and a surprise ay? I like surprises!"

"I'm sure you'll appreciate this one"

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

On returning home to Joeys, they didn't get round to celebrating, in any way at all, Lauren had fallen to sleep in the car on the way and Joey didn't have the heart to wake her. When Lauren woke she realised she was still at Joeys but he wasn't there. She got up from the sofa and looked around, finding a note on the kitchen side with a key.

_Lauren,_

_Gone to get your stuff, I called your mum and dad rearranged for another day. You really didn't look well. The key is for here, I want you to move in with me babe, I don't like the idea of waking up without you anymore._

_We've known each other since September really and it's nearly march now, I understand if you don't think you're ready but I really hope you'll consider it, your Mum and I had a lovely chat earlier._

Lauren smiled as she read it, twirling the key between her fingers, she could imagine Joey acting all coy and nervous of had said this directly to her.

_She said you can be very stubborn Branning, so if you wake up before I'm back, there's a key on the side its yours. I've gone to get Chinese to use as bribery _

_I love you baby xx_

Just as she finished reading the door opened and Joey stood there. The smell of the food filled the room.

"Yes" she was up from the stool and in his arms before Joey could even contemplate it. "I love you so so so so much, I want to give it a go"

**Again thank you all for the lovely reviews wonderful people ! hope you continue to enjoy this :) I'll be back later xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Do we have to go Joey ? I'd much rather stay in. Just the two of us" she shifted on the bed and moved to her knees, watching (well more like ogling) Joey as he buttoned his shirt up. She could see him watching her in the mirror. "Please?" she'd been pleading for the entire week not to have to go to this. She wasn't on the best of terms with her Dad, who like his brother; Joey's step Dad, wasn't at all happy about the two of them living together. The two of them had been putting this meal on hold for weeks. The had still yet to meet after Joey had suggested it the night before he asked Lauren to Move in with him.

Tanya and Joey's Mum had been on at their respective children to organise the meal, reluctantly Lauren had agreed and finally allowed Joey to book a table at the French restaurant.

Joey turned around and perched next to his grumpy girlfriend on the bed. "As much as I'd love to spend the night in bed with you, making you feel better; we really cant. It's been nearly a month since you moved in babe and we still haven't spoken to the parents together." He couldn't help but feel guilty when Lauren got up silently from the bed and went to the bathroom. "Don't look at me like that baby, you know if it was anything else I'd be ringing to cancel" Lauren looked up to him as she brushed her teeth. His arms slinked around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I know, im sorry I didn't mean to put a downer on things, I'm just really..." she was cut off by Joey who smile.

"Moody?" she swatted him across his chest but turned to hug him.

"Oi… no I was going to say tired and it's that time of the month so I just needed to cuddle with my man and stuff my face with chocolate."

"I'm sorry baby, how's the pain this month?" Lauren had suffered badly for a few years with bad Period pain, something that Joey had the pleasure of witnessing last month when she nearly passed out at work- Again. He'd forced her to go to the doctors, which she eventually did and was given medication for.

Lauren walked into the bedroom, which had definitely been feminised over the last month and started to apply some make up. "much better actually, I'm really glad you made me go to the doctors to be honest… pass me the purple dress from the chair please?" He handed the dress to her and watched as she stripped down to her bra and pants, with a very small underdress on.

"You look really good babe" he smiled kissing the back of her neck as he did the zip up at her request. Lauren chuckled and turned to face him.

"You make me sound like something to eat…"

"That's because you look good enough to eat" Again Lauren chuckled

"Oh you sure have a way with words Joe" she stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips smiling. "Guess I'm ready to go endure hell for an hour or two"

The two of them made their way to the restaurant, opting to walk instead of using the car. It was about 15-20 minutes if they took a short cut, but most of the time Lauren persuaded Joey to walk the scenic route, which took nearly twice as long, but allowed them to walk along the Thames for a while.

Arriving at the restaurant they were the first there. Joey and Lauren were regulars in there now and made a thing of eating there at least once a month. They sat silently until the others arrived, Laurens body was completely tense, her hand clasped tightly in Joey's like her life depended on it. "Relax baby…"

"I can't, something's bound to go wrong Joey, either I'll say something I'll regret, My Dad and Derek will fight, thy can't stand each other or Dad will just blow up and declare he's ashamed of me and I'm no longer his daughter, It's happened before." Joey went to respond but didn't get the chance as his Mum and Derek with Alice close behind came into the restaurant.

"There you are ! I've been looking all over the place for you" Joey stood to hug his mother and then his sister. "Good to see you again son…you too Lauren." She leaned over and gave Lauren a hug too. They'd only met twice before and on both occasions time was of the essence as they were on lunch breaks from work.

"It's good to see you to Julie…Uncle Derek"

"Lauren… Joseph" Joey moved Lauren gently to the side and ushered everyone to sit. "When's you parent's getting here Lauren? Or have they decided to not bother?" he smirked taking a sip of his drink that the waiter had just brought to them.

Julie nudged him quite harshly as she saw Joey clench his jaw and Lauren visibly tense. Luckily Alice was always good at breaking the silence. "You look really pretty Lauren, you got a glow about you…" she trailed off a little looking at her cousin and brother though narrowed eyes. Both Lauren and Joey exchanged a look. "Oh My god that's it… Your pregnant !"

"Your what?!" Laurens face paled considerably as her parents and sister stood at the edge of the table, mouths wide open. Tanya looked like she was about to cry and Max looked like her was ready to hit something, or someone may have been more appropriate. "You better not be Lauren ! you 19 for god's sake?"

"I'm not Pregnant ok… I'm not alright, so you can stop with the concerned father act and you can stop looking at me like I'm about to die or something." She felt Joey's hand run up and down her back as her parents and sister sat down.

Tanya looked across to her daughter and tilted her head "Are you sure you're not because you do look like you have a glow to you…"

"That's what I said !" Alice said with an edge of pride in her voice.

"Lauren and I are not having a baby ok… and we don't plan on doing so anytime soon, so can we all just drop it and try to enjoy a meal like normal people do ?" Joey raised his eyebrow and saw slight nods from all occupants of the table. "Good"

It was quite for a while until conversation started up again, Tanya and Julie got on really well, Alice and Abi were like they had never been apart. Max and Derek on the other hand, were giving death stares across the table. "It's like they're scared to say anything" Joey chuckled into her ear.

"Well at least we're all still living, for now"

*JL*JL*JL*

By the end of the meal, things were a little less tense, Derek and Max had at least exchanged a "Pass the salt" which wasn't exactly worth calling the papers about but, for Lauren it was a start.

"Please don't leave it as long next time Lauren… we miss you" Lauren nodded as her Mum hugged her and then sped off to the car where Max and Abi were waiting.

"See not too bad was it ay?" Joey questioned. They were walking the short way home, Lauren declaring she needed to be in bed cuddled to her man.

"It was tolerable. Nothing more and I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon." Her face was deadly serious as she spoke and Joey knew she mean business. He couldn't pin point where this, Lauren had come from and his fun loving, Family orientated Lauren had gone.

As they arrived back at the apartment, Lauren went straight into the bed room and changed into Joey t-shirt and some leggings. "Go and get settled babe and I'll bring some drinks through…do you want your sketch pad?" she smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, but shook her head to the sketch pad question.

It hadn't taken him 5 minutes to make the drinks but as her got to the bedroom Lauren was already asleep and was curled into his pillow. He sighed and placed the drinks on the side table. Gently, he sat on the bed and lifted her head into his lap. She shuffled slightly but only to move closer. "Where's my baby gone ay?"

**Glad your all enjoying this still, I think it's time for a little drama see you tomorrow xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Having noticed the difference in Lauren over the last month and a bit Joey had booked the two of them a week off work. Lauren had agreed that they needed a break from work, she'd decided that it was all the new clients she'd been given was the thing that was getting her down. Joey agreed he and the company had probably put a bit too much pressure on her but he still had a niggling feeling there was something more, that neither Lauren or himself could put their finger on. The two had decided to spend a few day's just outside of the city. Somewhere quiet and away from everything.

It was a plan that had seemed to have worked. The beginning of the week Joey saw glimpses of the old Lauren returning, she seemed more at ease around him was happy to just go with the flow. Unfortunately, things didn't stay rosy for long.

They were three days into the holiday when things took a major turn and not for the better. It was the middle of the night and Lauren woke up to painful period cramps, back pain, achy all over. It was something she and Joey was used to. She'd been to the doctors and the medication they gave her seemed to do the problem, that and Joey's undivided attention, by no means was she needy but when it was that time of the month all she wanted was her man. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten to bring her tablets on holiday with her. She wasn't expecting to be on whilst they were away, but then again her periods had always been hit and miss.

Joey's arm tightened around her as she fidgeted, she was ready to get up until her discomfort passed so Joey could get some decent sleep lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wasn't helping. In fact, her back felt a little worse like that. Her side, maybe? She twisted in his arms going onto her side, No luck, the pain actually seemed to intensify if anything. She sighed. So much for a relaxing holiday.

"Baby?" Joey whispered having felt her move.

"I'm fine…Just cramps, go back to sleep" she whispered gently

"Is there anything I can do ?" she snuggled into him and seemed to shrink into his arms. "Just hold you ye?"

"Ye" she whimpered.

Joey drifted back to sleep but she just couldn't get comfortable, no matter what. Eventually she'd had enough, she slid from the bed and went to the toilet to freshen up. She walked in circles around the cabin they'd hired. Nothing seemed to do the trick. She simply paced and sat then paced a little more watching an hour pass by each time she moved positions. By the time Joey woke at about 8 she was sitting in tears on the sofa.

"Lo…why didn't you wake me sweetheart" he knelt down in front of her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Lauren looked up to him and straight away his heart broke. She was an image of agony. His head was screaming at him that something was really wrong.

"Have you got your tablet's baby?" she shook her head and leaned against him.

"I've taken some Paracetamol tablets…they haven't helped" she sobbed.

"Come on, it'll be ok…we can go home early if you want to?"

" No ill be ok I promise…I'm going to try to sleep a bit, I didn't sleep at all last night" she said. "I'm sure I'll feel better later…you should go and get some food"

"I don't wanna leave you Lo, you don't look good baby" he looked at her sympathetically

"Honestly Joe, you need to eat… two of us ill won't be any good will it?"

"Ok just, promise me you'll ring me if you feel any worse ok?" she nodded and let Joey kiss her.

Eventually she managed to sleep, restlessly mind , for half hour or so, but woke up panicked. Could the pain actually be worse ? it seemed so, she felt sick with it and warm and her head was pounding. The pain was quite intense and felt like it did before she was given medication by her doctor.

She was more than relieved when Joey returned, but he was completely scared by what he saw, a Pale and scared Lauren who was whimpering involuntarily every few minutes. "This isn't like you babe, not at all" Joey said. "I think we should go to the hospital."

"No, no," she protested. "I'll be fine." If she didn't go, she thought to herself, then nothing could really be wrong, she wouldn't know and anyway, she was starting to convince herself she was just being over dramatic.

But Joey could tell that something was wrong, Lauren wasn't one to moan and groan, not about pain any way. For her to be near tears was bad and the fact that they were so secluded was making him nervous. He was pretty sure that this is what had been building all these months "Lo," he said, "we're going."

"No Joe Please, give it until later, I promise if I still feel crappy then, we can go".

Later on the afternoon, Lauren had tried, and failed to convince Joey that she was ok. She definitely wasn't. She'd been sick once or twice and was in twice as much pain "ow ow"

"Right that's it come on. I don't care what you say we're going to the hospital, like it or not." He went over go Lauren and gently lifted her up from the sofa and placed her on the floor still griping tight to her, Lauren was crying in the process, she had no energy to argue with him. He looked down to the sofa and noticed the huge patch of dark blood where she'd been sitting.

"Babe… your bleeding…I know it's that time of the month and what not, but you've really bled babe…" He turned to Lauren and saw her swaying gently on the spot. "Wow wow… ok ok, I've got you" he saw her pale considerably and her eyes almost roll back in her head. "Stay with me baby…come on Lo" He gently eased himself and Lauren to the floor and reached out for the cabin phone.

"Hello reception, can we help?"

"Ye this is Mr Branning from cabin 4, I need an ambulance please and the onsite medic if there is one."

"Ok I've sent one straight over to you sir". He quickly hung up the phone.

"Come on Lo…stay with me beautiful" Joey quickly lowered the two of them to the floor and looked down at Lauren, her face was a picture of pain as she winced every time she took a breath.

"Joey…"her face scrunched up as she cried in pain "I don't know what's happening Joe…I'm scared"

The door knocked gently and a woman, about the same age as his Mum came in. "Hello I'm the onsite medic, what's your name darling?" the woman quickly took to the floor next to Lauren and began taking her temperature.

"Lauren…"

"Alright Lauren, how old are you?"

"she's 19… 20 next month" Joey said as Lauren continued to cry.

"Ok your temperature's higher then it's meant to be Lauren, can you explain to me what's happened where the pain is ?"

"Joe…" he gave her hand a soft squeeze but she turned to the side and vomited, crying as she finished. Joeys hand worked in circles on her back as he explained to the medic what had gone on.

"She' not been well for a few days, well months really, she said she got her period yesterday night and she suffers from really bad cramps, she takes medication at home that normally stop them but she's not got them with her. She's been in real pain like this for about an hour and then she bleed out, quite a bit and almost passed out on me, that's when I called for you… shhh it's ok babe, you'll be ok." Lauren went back to sitting in his lap her body shaking against him.

"Lauren, I know you're in a lot of pain darling but I need you to answer a few questions for me" Lauren nodded "How long have you had the pains?"

"Since 3 this morning…"

"And where about are they?" the medic looked really thought full as she noted down what Lauren was saying.

"back and tummy…legs, mostly my lower back " as she said that the paramedics came in.

"Ok Lauren we're going to get you to hospital as soon as we can. There's a few possibilities darling ok, I know your scared but I need you to stay calm for me ok" she turned to Joey "can you pack her a few things while we get her in the ambulance ? pack yourself some things too, expect a stay in hospital."

"Do you know what wrong with her? I saw your face just when you whispered to that paramedic, you know it's bad don't you?" Joey hated the fact he was left out of the loop, all he was thinking right now was the fact that he could lose Lauren.

"I really can't say anything for sure until she's in the hospital ok."

"Please I need to know…" he pleaded. The medic glanced to the door and saw Lauren been taken out on a stretcher.

"Look, all I know right now is that your partner is in a lot of pain and is bleeding, I don't think it's her period and I'm quite concerned. I suggest that you call her parents if you can and tell them to get to the hospital. I really don't want to panic you but I think there's much more to this than either of you know."

**I told you drama was in store... see you soon ! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**As requested ...**

Chapter 17

They arrived at the hospital half hour later. Lauren had been taken to City Hospital instead of Walford General, as it was closer. In the ambulance things had calmed a little as the pain medication had started to kick into action. Joey was still worried by what the medic had said, he had so many thoughts running through his mind it was unreal, he was scared too, more than he probably ever had been. As they arrived Lauren was taken straight through to the emergency department, she was hooked up to numerous machines and several doctors were rushing around her.

Unfortunately Joey had been forced to wait outside. He could only see glimpses of what was happening and his heart dropped every time someone came out and told him nothing. After half hour of pacing up and down the corridor he heard Laurens sobbing from inside the room. His heart triple skipped and pure rush of dread fled through him. It was several minutes before A doctor came out, she looked straight a Joey. He didn't like the look she had on her face, didn't like it at all.

"You must be Joey right?" He nodded

"Please can you tell me what's going on, or at least let me be with her, I can see she's really upset… I can hear her crying" Joey pointed to his crying girlfriend who was leaning back against the hospital pillows, tears streaming down her face. A young nurse was trying to get her to stay calm, but Joey knew it wouldn't happen. If she was that upset, Joey had learnt the best thing to do was to just hold her.

"If you take a seat Joey" He did as he was asked and waited for the doctor to talk again. She took a deep breath "… we know what's wrong with Lauren and she's in a bit of shock at the moment. I don't think she's really taken in what she's been told…Laurens pregnant"

Joeys eyes went wide "What?" oh god, Joey dropped his head to his hands "no no she can't be… I mean, oh god is she losing the baby? Is that why she's in all this pain and bleeding." The doctor shook her head.

"Your partner's in labor, we think she's about 8 months pregnant, she's nearly fully dilated but there's been a few complications."

"No, no, no" Joey shook his head in complete shock, how could she possibly be pregnant, in labor even. They were always safe, Lauren was on the pill to be double safe, she'd even been getting periods, she'd had the cramps the lot. It just seemed so unreal. Then the latter of the doctors sentence registered in his head- complications.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going be alright? What are these complications…"

"Laurens suffered a placental abruption, which means both she and the baby are at risk right now. Not to mention the fact she didn't know she was pregnant. She's had no prenatal care and from what we know right now the baby is pretty small. We'll know more when she's examined. Form what she's said, it seems what Lauren thought was her period has been the slight bleeding of her placenta."

"Can I see her ?"

The doctor nodded "I think she'd appreciate that… she's very scared."

Joey composed himself and walked into the room, well I say walked, he literally ran as he saw Lauren in bits on the bed. She was leaning back into the pillows sobbing, and I mean sobbing. Joey hadn't seen anyone cry like this before, he had no idea what he could do. In that moment though, he realised how scared Lauren must have been. She was the one this was physically happening to. He steeped nearer to her and pressed his lips to her clammy forehead. "it's ok" he whispered, as she leant to the side and collapsed against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Joe, I'm so so sorry."

"you've got nothing to be sorry for babe, it's oks it'll all be ok." In all honestly he didn't know if it would be, but he needed to let this beautiful girl know he was there for her.

"it's not…ahhhww" Joey ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her. "it's not ok"

"it's alright babe, we'll get through it, I promise you, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Lauren nodded although Joey was pretty sure she wasn't taking much in. She was definitely in a state of shock. He could tell by her face she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

"Lauren we're going to do an ultrasound of the baby darling to see what we can get from that alright… this will be a little bit cold." The doctor squirted the gel onto Laurens stomach, not waiting for her to respond. She definitely didn't look pregnant, her stomach was as flat as ever only slightly rounder in the middle, which hadn't at all been noticed. "OK darling…" Lauren was looking away from the screen where the blurry image was showing up. "your definitely in labour sweetheart"

Joey turned to comfort Lauren but his eyes had found the ultrasound screen. As clear as day, there was an image of a baby on the screen. He could easily make out a head and a hand. "That's the baby Lauren, Head down see?" the doctor pointed to the image.

"no I don't want a baby…Joe tell her, tell her please" The doctor looked at the both of them. "I cant… I can't be pregnant."

"I'm sorry Lauren, I know most people have a good 7 months to get their heads around this at least , but this is happening now, you're having a baby and pretty soon by the looks of it. This baby wants to be born whether you want it to or not darling."

Joey looked down at Lauren, she looked so fragile, like a broken little girl. "Lauren… look at me baby, you need to be brave Lo, be the amazing strong person I know you are"

One of the machines started to bleep at the side of Lauren at the same time she cringed in pain. She looked down in horror as she saw more blood on the bed. "what's going on…"

"we need to get this baby out Lauren, your placenta is tearing and you're losing a lot of blood, baby doesn't like this either and their heartbeat keeps dipping."

The hospital staff were concerned, they were concerned on many levels,that the baby could be premature, which looked like had happened. Lauren was scared stiff and completely in denial about what was going on, they really had their work cut out. Still too overwhelmed and scared to play the expectant Mum, Lauren did the only thing she knew and cried, Joey just did what he could to support her and broke a little more every second.

"I need you to push for me Lauren, time to get this baby out, ok?" Lauren bit her lip and bobbed her once in response "good girl… now push for me"

Lauren followed instructions to the letter, doing exactly what was needed of her. "get it…just, get, it out." She screamed through a push, gripping tightly to Joey's hand.

"nearly there Lauren…you're doing fantastic sweetheart, fantastic."

Joey leant down and kissed the top of her head, allowing her to hold onto him as she gave one last push. Lauren sank back into the pillows sobbing more as the doctor quickly rushed away with her static baby. The room was completely silent other than Lauren's pained cries as she delivered the placenta. Luckily the placenta was still intact and didn't bleed again. "it's alright baby… everything's going to be fine"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Joey held her close in a silent room. Silence. Every parent's worst nightmare.

Lauren lay frozen to the bed as the nurse pulled the blankets up around her. Joey held her tight running his hand through her hair "It's alright…It's ok"

"why isn't it crying?" she murmured into Joeys shirt, after listening to the silence. A team of about six doctors were all surrounding the small incubator at the opposite end of the room. Joey watched as they fussed around his child, the child he didn't even know he was having, he didn't even know what it was. "something's wrong isn't it?" Laurens eyes filled with tears again.

"I Don't know Lo…"

"I'm sorry Joe… I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry" Joey shook his head, he had no idea what she was apologising for. None of this was her fault, It wasn't like she'd had any of the symptoms of pregnancy.

A different doctor walked over to them an uneasy look on his face "Lauren, we need to explain a few things to you." Lauren looked at Joey, she didn't like this doctor as much as the one she'd encountered earlier. He spoke much more to the point a little less sugar coated. "We know you didn't know you were pregnant Lauren and that's probably the way baby was lying, you've had a moderate placental abruption and to be quite honest you and baby are very lucky to be here right now."

Lauren was still crying on the bed everything just too much to take in. "We need to ask you a few questions Ok ?" Lauren nodded "Did you smoke throughout the pregnancy?" straightaway she shook her head. "Good… what about drinking?"

"A little, one or twice maybe, I'm not a big drinker." He nodded and moved back over towards the other doctors and nurses.

The room was silent for another few minuets when there was a loud cry from the other side of the room. Lauren's hand shot to her mouth as she released a breath she'd not realised she'd been holding. The crying carried on and it brought so much relief to her and Joey, it was slightly unexpected. To immediately cry and hope for something they'd only just know about was a strange feeling to say the least.

He smiled weakly at her and kissed her lips, just before the doctor, who she actually liked came back over. "is everything ok?" Joey questioned.

"your son is doing just fine" she smiled nodding at them.

"It's a boy?" Lauren said wide eyed, in a tiny voice.

The doctor nodded "he's a little bit small, but we think you were nearly full term Lauren, he's very well developed, we're just going to take him to neonatal for the time being, just to give him some support."

"He'll be alright though won't he?" Lauren asked.

"I do see any reason why he won't be, but it's early days, just be prepared for anything." Lauren nodded and looked over to the back of the room.

"Why didn't I realise?" she whispered not really intending on being heard but the doctor responded.

"It could have been a number of thins Lauren. He may he been laying really far back, which would be why you didn't get a bump. Weight wise I think, because you didn't know you weren't compensating with your diet, baby was just getting what he could from what you had been eating."

"can I see him?" Joey looked amazed as Lauren asked the question, he really hadn't thought about what their next step would be.

"of course you can, we'll give you five before we move him alright?" Lauren nodded and looked at Joey. She leaned her head against his stomach, as he stood at the side of the bed.

"I love you Lo… you know that right ?" she nodded and sniffed her arms curling around his waist. She pulled away as the Doctor brought their son over.

"Here we go Mum and Dad… I'll leave you three to it."

Lauren peered into the clear plastic cot at the side of her bed, he was so small, but so perfect at the same time. His eyes were fluttering open, adjusting to the light, they were a perfect shade of brown, a lighter version of Laurens, but darker than Joeys. He small tufts of brown hair, sticking up softly, much like Joey's did in the morning.

She leaned in, running her hand over his head "Hi Mr…" the little boy wriggled a little under her touch, his face turned into her hand as he stretched and moved his body to get comfortable. "What do we do Joe?". There was a long pause before either did anything. Joey sighed and bent down so he was level with the cot.

"nothing…he's ours Lo. We love him and raise him the best we can, we give him two parents that love him for everything he is."

"we keep him?" Joey nodded "really? You'd do that? You really want us to do this?" again he nodded and laced their fingers together.

"I love you Lauren, having a baby with you is amazing" Lauren cried again "hey what you crying for? Is this not what you want or something ?"

She shook her head "no, it's exactly what I want, I'm just a bit in shock to be honest. I woke yesterday in a normal life, now everything changes."

"it's already changed baby… we have a baby… a beautiful baby boy"

"Harry…we should call him Harry, after your Dad…" Joey Looked down to his son smiling and then across to Lauren.

"My Dad would have loved that…he would have been so happy to have a grandchild. He always loved kids."

The doctor came in and saw the three of them together, it was a completely different picture to when she'd left 5 minutes ago. "sorry kids I need to take this little guy up to the NICU, and we're taking you onto one of the wards." Lauren pouted a little and kissed the tips of her fingers placing them on Harry's head.

"see you soon baby boy."

Lauren was soon taken to a different ward and was sleeping soundly on the bed. Joey decided to bite the bullet on the things that were swirling in his head. "Hi…ye…erm we're in city hospital, I think you might need to be here."

**I'll be back later :) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Joey put his phone away after making a call that he would later live to regret. He knew Lauren wasn't going call her parents , especially not her Dad, so Joey made the rather risky decision of doing it himself. He'd called directly to Tanya's mobile and had only given her basic information. He guessed rightly that she would panic when he told her that Lauren was in hospital, and he could only imagine what her reaction would be when she found out the reason her 19 year old daughter was there in the first place. Joey hadn't left much room for questioning, he hung up as soon as she had been told all she needed to know- which didn't include her knowing she was a grandmother.

He sat on the chair at the side of Laurens bed, watching her sleep, his fingers softly running through the tangled ends of her hair. Everything that had happened was still sinking in, she'd been pregnant a whole 8 months and they didn't know, Joey quickly did the maths in his head. She'd obviously conceived their first time. Not exactly the most glamorous of places to make a child to be honest. It was an experience for them both to say the least, they were both a little drunk and still hurting from past relationships, neither of them had done anything like it before and at the time it seemed like a clever idea.

Obviously they'd got completely caught in the moment and had forgotten any form of contraception. The thought hadn't even occurred to them afterwards and considering Lauren had been getting what she thought had been her period each month, there was never a reason for them to question anything. As he thought about it though there had been some signs, very very small one's though that could, and had been missed.

Lauren had been tired all the time, she'd fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but they'd put it down to her being overworked. On several occasions she'd nearly passed out in the office, which really, she should have gone to the doctors about, but she didn't and had instead passed it off as not having eaten or the time of the month. Her mood was another indictor now he looked back, he remembered his friends partner was the same when she was pregnant. One second she was happy the next she was irritable and moody. There were two things though that he just couldn't understand, one was she'd had her period throughout the pregnancy and secondly, she didn't at all look pregnant. He'd shared a bed with her and held her in his arms every night for the past two months and almost every night before that too. He just couldn't understand it. Harry was small, yes, but even then he was sure she would have shown some sort of a bump.

"How's she doing?" Laurens doctor popped her head into the room, bringing Joey from his thoughts. She was checking the files at the end of the bed and flicking though some papers of her own.

"Just sleeping…"

"Well, all her obs are good, she just needs to sleep and get her energy back, how are you holing up?" she questioned, removing the drip from Laurens hand.

"I'm ok… still a bit in shock really, but Lo and Harry are my main concerns now… How is he ? Harry I mean ?"

"He's a little fighter, he's breathing by himself, he's responding well too, he's a healthy little man, a little on the small side, but that's understandable considering the situation. Very noisy too" she laughed making Joey smile. "I'd like to keep the two of them in overnight and we'll see how they throughout the night, but I think they'll be allowed home tomorrow, all being well" she smiled placing the files away. She looked up at Joey and saw him staring at the blank wall.

"Mr Branning? Do you have any questions?"

"Sorry, no, that's great." He nodded "It's Just…we don't have anything. I mean literally noting. We're going to be very unprepared" The doctor smiled at him weakly and stood a little closer to him.

"Harry has everything he needs right now, so I don't want you to stress, I'm sure Lauren will be doing enough of that for the both of you. You have family and friends that can help you I gather ?" Joey nodded, hoping that they wold have "Well there we go then, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help. Would you like Harry brining up ?"

" Please, If that's ok?" Joey nodded holding onto Laurens hand as she began to stir on the bed.

"Of course…I'll be back soon" with that she closed the door as Lauren began to slowly wake.

She shifted a little too quickly on the bed and moaned in pain. "Wow… steady beautiful, you've just had a baby… not cut your finger, you need to take things easy" Lauren screwed her face up at him and lay back down, managing to curl onto her side a little, so she could face Joey.

"How you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Dazed…"

"I know baby, but it's happening, you did amazing Lo…so amazing." Lauren looked down and laced her fingers with Joeys. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead softly. "The doctor said you we both really lucky, Harry especially"

"How is he?" she whispered whilst playing with Joey's fingers.

"He's doing really well, Your doctor's bringing him in, she's just gone to get him. Said the two of you should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That soon?" she asked, the fear so crystal in her voice. Joey nodded. "Wow" she went silent for a good 5 minutes before she spoke again "we'll be good enough for him wont we ?"

Joey tilted her chin so she faced him, her watery eyes locked with his. "Don't ever think you're not going to be good enough Lauren. Your amazing with kids, I've seen you with Oscar, he thinks you're the best person ever and I kind of agree with him on that. Harry's going to be one lucky baby boy to have you as him Mummy."

"You really think we'll be alright? What about work? What about our parents or more like our Dad's. They won't like it Joey?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry, Work we can talk about later and as for the parents It's a bit tough because they have a grandchild like it or not" He leaned in and kissed her lips "I called your Mum about an hour ago… I did right didn't I ?"

"I guess, did you say what had happened?"

Joey shook his head "No, I just said we were at the hospital and she might be needed"

"I don't need Mum… I've got you haven't I ?" Joey could see the slight worry in her face.

He reached across and placed his hand against her cheek "Of course you have me… but every girl needs her Mum, even you babe…" The door opened before she could respond and the doctor came back in with a murmuring baby.

"I think someone could use a cuddle with his Mummy" she moved the cot to the side of Lauren and saw how nervous her young patient looked "You can hold him if you like, he's your son" Lauren looked in to the cot gently moving her finger across his cheek. "he's tired I think, just needs a bit of fuss, I'll leave you to it, just buzz if any of you need anything" the two nodded and were left alone with harry.

Lauren paused for a second and then scooped Harry into her arms, gently bouncing him to hush his murmurs. "Hello, baby boy, god you look so much like your Daddy...ye you do"

"He looks like you too, I can see some of Oscar in him, especially his eyes"

"You want to hold him?" she asked after about half hour, Harry was already sleeping soundly in her arms, but she could feel herself getting tired, It seemed like it was something they would have to get used to.

"Of course…come on son" Joey smiled as Lauren gently lay Harry into his arms. She watched the two of them, it was so perfect… a beautiful mistake because they broke the rules of the game. It didn't take long before Lauren was sleeping again.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

The room was pretty silent as both Lauren and Harry continued to sleep. The door to the room burst open and Tanya burst in "What's happed where is she ?..."

"Shhhh!" Joey frowned and reluctantly put Harry in the cot.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked having seen Harry and a sleeping Lauren.

"We've been busy, You have a grandson Tan, Lauren was 8 months pregnant" Tanya's mouth dropped to the floor.

"But… she dint say anything, she didn't…" she leaned her head back against the wall her hand rubbing across her forehead. "How did she even…"

"Lo didn't know, neither of us did, she didn't have any symptoms other than a few little things that we both didn't notice. She went into labour early this morning, she was so scared Tanya, she was cramps and she was bleeding… we didn't have a clue what was going on."

"Oh Joey…" she put her arm around his shoulders, her Motherly instincts kicked in and she was holding him closer. "How didn't she know Joey?"

"She was still getting her period's, or so she thought, turns out Lo's been really ill" he sat on the edge of the bed Next to her. "she's been really ill and none of us noticed. She'd been bleeding every month because her placenta was bleeding. Her body was telling her she wasn't pregnant so she didn't realise."

Tanya breathed out deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe this is really happening…it feels like some cruel dream, is Lauren alright now?"

"she's doing ok, just tired and still a bit shocked but she's smitten already, we both are. I can tell she's scared though. She's putting on a brave face but I know she's terrified I can see it in her eyes."

Tanya sighed deeply "I know Joey, I know…have you two spoken? You know…about what's going to happen next?"

"Briefly yes. We want to do what we can for him. He's ours and both me and Lo want to do this, well that's what she's saying"

Tanya just sat looking from Joey to Harry and then back to Lauren. The look on her face was pretty hard to read, she didn't really have a clear expression, her mind just seemed to be drifting elsewhere. "I know my daughter Joey, if she's said she wants to be a Mum to your child then she means it, she will never do anything she doesn't want to do"

Joey nodded "she's worried about Max…"

"you leave him to me, he's on his way , I can see how much you love my daughter, I know you won't hurt her. He doesn't get a choice in the matter, it's a little late to do anything about it really isn't it?" again Joey simply nodded sensing the slight laughter in Tanya's voice, she didn't seem angry, just concerned.

"…can I hold him Joey"

"ye of course" he stood and walked over to the cot "Hello little man" he lifted his son into his arms causing him to wake and whimper a little. "Oh dear, what's all this fuss ?" a couple of seconds of soothing and Harry was silent again. Joey gently lay him into Tanya's arms as she sat in the chair by the door. "Meet your Nana, Harry".

"Joey he's gorgeous" she looked up and saw Joey yawning "go and get yourself a coffee Joey, they're both sleeping" he and Tanya argued the point a little until he finally gave in "and Joey? Call your parents."

Albeit reluctantly, Joey left and called his parents, giving them the same vague message as he had Tanya, it proved difficult for him not to just blurt it out but he knew his Mum would have a complete freak out about it.

Joey leant back against the coffee machine, gagging a little as the so called _coffee, _he was drinking hit his throat. He didn't know what he was expecting, after all it was hospital coffee that had a notorious reputation for resembling sludge.

"Joey! What the hell has happened to my daughter hm? Where is she?" Max stormed into the hospital having, his questions starting as he saw Joey.

"Max… Look she's alright, she's ok" Joey said quietly, whilst awkwardly shuffling on the spot.

"She wouldn't be in hospital If she was "ok" would she so you better take me to her now before I walk these corridors and find her myself!"

"Alright, Ok" Joey held his hands up in surrender. He walked back down the corridor and stopped just outside Laurens room. He turned to Max "promise me one thing, don't be angry with her, just stay calm, she needs you…"

"I'll see how calm I stay when I see my daughter" He pushed passed Joey and opened the door. Freezing to the spot at the scene that greeted him. "What the hell have you done?"

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews ! Back tomorrow with Max's scene xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

His normally quite calm demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all-consuming anger; his nostrils flared, his eyes wide as he stood hands on hips puffing out his chest. He Turned to face Joey who was looking at the floor, by no means was he sacred of Max, it was purely that he didn't want to cause a scene. It was the last thing Lauren needed.

His hand closed into a fist, he stepped forward towards Joey, daring him to respond to his silent questions. Tanya Placed Harry into the cot and moved to her husband. Max pushed Joey a little, was he trying to wind him up ?

"Care to give me an explanation ay Joey? Care to explain to me why, my wife calls and says my little girl's in hospital? Hmm ? care to tell me why the hell this is looking like you and her have had a baby?" each sentence was accompanied by a push to Joeys arm. Tanya was trying her best to move Max away but it wasn't working.

"Leave it Max…"

"No, no Tan, I wanna know why this Pratt and our daughter decided they were ready to raise a kid and to top it off they didn't even tell us… think your big do you Joey, get her pregnant and lead her into a false reality, ready to drop her in it years down the line" Max was shouting now and had Joey pinned against the wall.

"Leave him alone Dad !" The three of them turned and saw Lauren sobbing on the bed, obviously having woke and witnessed her Dad's cave man act. "Daddy…Please…"

Max dropped his hand from Joey's shoulders and then leant on the side of Laurens bed. "What the hell is going on in that head of yours Lauren?" Lauren carried on crying, it was like she was a little child again and was being told off. Tanya grabbed Max's arm and moved him away from the bed.

"Stop shouting at her Max, it's not helping anyone, especially not Lauren, and hitting Joey won't make it better either."

He shook his head "How could she let this happen, she's 19 too young."

Tanya's eyes widened. "Excuse me ! I have Lauren at 17 if you hadn't remembered. And you need to let them explain Max, you're jumping to conclusions, and wrong one's at that."

"Fine. Lauren, Explain, now !"

She looked at Joey who moved and sat on the bed taking her into his arms. She sat silently against him for a few minutes and could hear the debate going on between her parents. Laure closed her eyes wishing all of it would just go away. How something so amazing as a baby, could cause so much trouble.

"Can you just stop please…Just shut up." She was verging on hysterical "I didn't know I was pregnant Dad. I didn't know, I'd been carrying my son for 8 months and I'd not had the slightest of clues."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Max asked completely dismissing the fact she was upset.

"What do you think I mean ? I didn't know. I failed as Mum right from the start. There were no indications until last night when I went into labor. I was so Scared Dad. I didn't know what was happening. The next thing I know I'd had Harry and I'm going to do everything I can't be the best Mum possible to him"

Max shook his head in disbelief "So you're keeping him then?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Joey asked running his hand over Lauren back.

"I wasn't talking to you." Max Snapped back. "Lauren ?"

"Like Joe said, there's no reason why we shouldn't, he's our son, I doubt you could have given me up or Ab's or Osc." Harry started to murmur in the cot, slowly waking from his sleep.

"You really think you can do it ? that he'll stick by you?" Lauren nodded "Then Your more stupid than I first thought" Max walked towards the door.

"Daddy Please…" she sobbed, Max didn't turn back, he just continued to walk away. She looked over to Joey and shook her head biting her lip. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as Joey sat on the bed and eased her into his arms.

"It's alright babe, everything's going to be just fine. Come on"

"Lauren…I think he needs feeding darling" Tanya eased Harry into Laurens's arms and swathe horror on her face. "Relax Lauren"

"I don't know what to do Mum…I don't want to him…" she murmured staring down at Harry getting more flustered by the second.

"I'll get a nurse" Tanya smiled and walked out into the corridor. she saw Max slumped into one of the chairs. She looked at him and walked straight past to the nurses station.

"Tan wait…"

"No way Max…you made your bed, lie in it. Talking of which, you can sleep on the sofa tonight. You do realize you've broken you're girls heart Max, and you'll be lucky if either of them talk to you again" Tanya walked off and left Max slightly dumbfounded.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*

"There we go, see Lauren as easy as that, Just tilt his head up a little more…perfect." Lauren smiled and thanked the nurse. It had upset Lauren even more that her body hadn't been producing enough milk for her to breast feed, so she had no other choice but to use a bottle. Tanya had reassured her that she, Abi and Oscar were all bottle fed and that it wasn't something to feel guilty about. Of course Lauren was already emotional and it brought on another round of tears.

Once she'd calmed down, she was a natural at it and seemed to know what to do. Instinct maybe ? Tanya had left the three of them alone and had been asked by Joey to go to his Parents' house and talk to his Mum, only. He guessed Tanya hadn't got there yet as he was yet to receive a panicked call from his Mother.

"He's a hungry little boy" Joey said softly, watching Harry guzzle the bottle down.

"Like his Daddy…" a small giggle escaped Laurens lips as she said that.

"hey, there's that beautiful smile I know and love" his thumb swiped across her cheek. "much better than those tears" she nodded "no more tears ok? All smiles from now on"

"All smiles" she confirmed "I can't promise Harry wont cry though"

"I think we can make an exception don't you ? here I'll take him you try and get some more sleep ok, We'll see you in the morning" He took Harry to his shoulder and then placed a gently kiss to Laurens head. "I love you"

"Love you More"

**Meanie Max ! Small time hump in the next chapter, remember all of this has happened within 24hours hope you continue to read review and enjoy :) xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Good Morning beautiful" Joey smiled as Lauren woke up and stretched lazily on the bed. "it's home time today, we get to take our baby boy home"

"Ye to an empty apartment on the third floor, he doesn't even have any clothes other than the few things our Mum's brought in yesterday." She sighed and pushed herself up in the bed. Joey shook his head.

"You need to stop worrying, we'll go shopping in a few day's but for now your Mum's given us some of Oscar's old things…I did buy a car seat though, well it's one of those travel system things you said you liked." Lauren looked at him and frowned. "What's that look for ?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…" she giggled taking Harry from him.

"no go on…" he said quite firmly, although he was quite amused she was being so playful.

"I can't imagine you shopping in a baby store" she looked up at him and joey could tell she was clearly picturing it in his head. "What do you get, it better not be something all techno that I can't use"

"No it's not, it's very nice actually, your Mum said you'd like it" her eyes shot open and Joey raised his eye brow.

Lauren smirked and laid Harry down between her legs on the bed so he was on his back. "Daddy went shopping with Nanna H, ye he did, and he survived which is a miracle because Daddy hates shopping, he does ye…" Harry gurgled at her as he kicked about on the bed. Lauren played with his arms and legs moving them about, which she'd learnt he liked.

"Daddy barley survived…she wanted me to buy this black and white old fashioned type thing, it was horrible. I was lucky she actually liked the one I chose, how you shop with your mum and Abs is beyond me baby."

Lauren leaned up and touched his cheek with her hand drawing him into a sweet kiss. "Well I'd glad you survived and I'm even more grateful that it was you that went with her and not me."

He responded to the kiss, which became a little too engrossed for the time as they were broken apart by a cough in the door way. Lauren's face flooded a bright shade of red as the doctor walked in. Joey just laughed and scooped Harry into his arms.

"I was about to ask how you were feeling this morning, but I can see you're obviously better" she smiled embarrassing her patient even further.

"Erm ye…much better thanks"

"Good, well everything's all in place for you to go home, both of you, so I'll let you get changed and get your things sorted. Once you're ready just drop this form" she held up a yellow piece of paper and waved it in the air "to the desk outside and then your free."

"Really? There's nothing else"

"Absolutely nothing Lauren, you and Harry are fine, we kept you in a little longer just to make sure no problems would arise and they haven't, so I'm more than happy to discharge you and let you two settle into parenthood with your little boy."

"Thank you" Joey saw her out and went back to Lauren, but she wasn't there. His face puzzled and a small amount of fear rushed through her. "Lo…" her moved around the room and she want anywhere. He composed himself, he was over reacting a little. She couldn't have gone. He was quiet for a second and a small smile curled to his lips when he hear the shower from the bathroom running and Lauren singing to herself. He loved to listen to her sing, especially when she didn't know he was listening. It sounds creepy I know but, that way, she didn't get embarrassed and he could her every little note, the slight hitches in her voice when she couldn't reach the top notes.

He placed Harry in the cot and started to pack there things away. They hadn't got much to pack up, other than the few things there Mum' s had brought in, they only had the stuff they'd taken on holiday with them. Two days after having Harry, Lauren had practically frog marched Joey out the door, telling him to sort himself out and sleep. Obviously he didn't to as he was told, instead he went to the holiday park they'd been at and collected their things and the car. He had then made the brave decision to go to his Mum's.

*flash back*

Joey stood nervously on the front step to his Mum and Derek's house. His palms were sweaty and he felt sick, really sick. The last time he felt that nervous was when he'd broken his Mum's vase when he was 8 and had hidden In the shed the entire day so he didn't have to face a telling off. He was pretty sure at that point he'd give anything to hide in that shed again, but he knew he had to face them. He knew his Mum wouldn't be bothered, that she'd be more concerned about Lauren and the baby, for her to be that upset. Derek on the other hand, he wasn't too happy with the prospect of seeing. You see, as Derek wasn't Joey's biological Father, they didn't really have much of a bond. Joey just saw Derek as the trouble making father of his sister, and he was sure there was no love lost the other way around either, Joey was always wrong in Derek's eyes.

He took a deep breath and rang the bell. The chimes echoed a few times and he could her Alice shouting from inside. The door opened, Joey just smiling awkwardly at his sister, who was yet to know anything.

"Joey, what you doing here?" she stepped aside and he walked in.

"Is Mum in?" Alice nodded and pointed to the kitchen, before she could say anything else he was off in that direction. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen for a few seconds and watched his mum flit about, she was cooking, as was pretty much always the case.

"Smells good Mum" he said softlHe took a deep breath and rang the bell. The chimes echoed a few times and he could her Alice shouting from inside. The door opened, Joey just smiling awkwardly at his sister, who was yet to know anything.

"Joey, what you doing here?" she stepped aside and he walked in.

"Is Mum in?" Alice nodded and pointed to the kitchen, before she could say anything else he was off in that direction. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen for a few seconds and watched his mum flit about, she was cooking, as was pretty much always the case.

"Smells good Mum" he said softly, moving over to her. She dropped the vegetables she was holding and dragged him into a hug.

"Oh Joey" she held him close to her, hugging him like only she knew how, well and Lauren. So much warmth and comfort was given in just on hug from his Mum.

"Hi Mum" she moved away from him, ushering him into a chair at the small table in the center of the kitchen.

"How are you?" Joey shook his head, feeling his emotions getting the better of him. "What's happened son, are you ok ? is Lauren ok?" his eyes met his Mum's as her hand softly gripped his across the table.

"Is Derek in?"

"No he's on a business trip, he'll be away for a few days" Joey nodded and went quiet. Julie hadn't seen him like this in a long time. Ever since he'd met Lauren he'd been different person, he was happier and more lively, Lauren had given him the life back that his Ex had taken away. "Talk to me Joseph… I'm your mother, I know something's bothering you"

"I don't want you to be upset Mum, remember when I called you a couple of days ago and said that Me and Lo were in hospital…"

"And you said not to worry, even though you knew full well I would do…" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Well" He took a deep breath and everything just came flooding out. "meandlaurenhadababyandshedidntknowshewaspregnanta ndnowwehaveavbabyaliitleboy"

"Joe…take a breath son and then tell me again"

"You have a grandson Mum…"

Julie's eyes widened "Did you get someone else pregnant Joey?"

"god no Mum! Me and Lo we had a little boy, two days ago." He handed his phone over to his Mum and watched her eyes tear up as she stared at the picture of her first grandchild. "Lauren didn't know she was pregnant and she went into labor on Wednesday night, in the early hours she woke and thought it was period pains, she was bleeding too you see. It got to about half 12 on Thursday and I called an ambulance, she was in complete agony, was bleeding and to be honest I was scared I was going to lose her."

"You really love her don't you son?"

"With my entire heart Mum, it killed me seeing her like that and it was even worse when we got to hospital, I couldn't go with her. To cut a long story short, a doctor eventually came out and said Lo was pregnant, I thought she was having a miscarriage Mum" Julie squeezed his hand her thumb gently brushing over his knuckles. " but the doctor said she wasn't and that she was eight months pregnant and In labor. Everything else is just a blur… next thing I remember was Lo crying as she gave birth. She had a little boy, he was a good weight" Joey wiped his eyes

"Oh god Joey are they ok ?"

He smiled "Ye they're perfect, no issues, Laurens amazing with him and he's perfectly healthy" Julie got up and hugged him tight. "Oh and we called Him Harry… after Dad" he added, although she didn't need to be told. She wasn't surprised either, she knew how much Joey loved and missed his dad.

"It's prefect Joey, I'm sure your father would be very proud of you, I know I am. You'll make a fantastic father son."

"Thank you Mum, it means a lot."

They spoke for a while after, as Joey helped with the dinner prep, he'd also told his sister who was more than excited to be an auntie. Alice was only a few years younger than Lauren she was 17, 5 years younger than Joey and three younger then Lauren. Unlike the rest of Joey's Family, Alice had seen some of Lauren when she was younger, when Derek and her Dad used to speak, but she'd never know about a brother. After being fed and watered by his Mum Joey went back to the hospital a big smile on his face.

Things had gone way better than expected.

*end of flashback*

"Joey… Joe" His head shot up to See Lauren fully dressed watching him from the bathroom door way. "What had got you in such a daydream ay?"

"Nothing, just thinking about My Mum and how happy she is that's she's actually got a grandchild… she'd nearly written me off until you came along."

Lauren Laughed and placed her remaining things into a bag. "I'm ready…"

Joey stood up, Harry snuggled against his chest. "so are we…Take a look over there" He nodded towards the side of the bed and smiled as Lauren reached down and lifter the car seat up. "Do you like it ?"

"I love it Joey, it's perfect… very us" she smiled and undid the straps so Harry could be placed into it. "All snug"

They did a final sweep of the room and declared they had everything. With a quick stop off at reception they handed in the discharge papers and headed for the car park. Joey walked proudly with Harry in his car seat, his other arm around Lauren. "FREEDOM H" He said in a shouty whisper. Lauren swatted his chest and laughed. They settled into the car and started the journey home.

After a long tiring drive, both Harry and Lauren were asleep. Joey smiled to himself and reluctantly wok her. "We're home baby…"

"Already?"

Joey nodded "Ye you fell to sleep beautiful. You ok to Take H if I get the bags" she nodded and walked around to the back of the car.

"Babe?" he quickly moved back to her "you ok?" Lauren was standing frozen to the spot, staring at the entrance to apartment. Joey looked where Lauren was tensely staring. He quickly reached for her arm and moved her closer. She'd already turned the car seat to face he.

They heard the tell-tale footsteps approach them. "Well, well, well. What do we have hear then?"

**Horrible cliff hanger I know ! Im mean aren't I ? **

**The Buggy Joey brought if your interested : Cosatto giggle-3-in-1-combi-pushchair- treet **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well, well, well what do we have here then?"

Joey pushed Lauren gently behind his back, creating a barrier around her and Harry.

"what do you want Derek?"

"I came to see my son, considering his Mother was acing rather strangely when I came home. Only when came round you weren't in. so I decided to wait" his eyes wondered around to Lauren and he chuckled, a very deep dry laugh.

"oh, we have been busy haven't we ?" Derek snarled as he stubbed his cigarette out with his foot, his eyes firmly on Harry. Lauren swallowed harshly , a small gasp escaping her lips as Harry began to murmur and Derek got a little closer. Derek simply laughed as he saw how weak the two younger Brannings were, nothing scared them more than the prospect of what he could do. They both knew what he was capable of, Joey more than Lauren, having witnessed a fair few of his "debates" in his teenage years. "I think we need a little chat don't you?"

"no. I am not your son. This doesn't concern you." Joey's arm reached around his back and brought Lauren closer to him. "You need to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere boy." Derek's tone was flat, a very dark, deep, emotionless voice. As his voice grew louder Harry's cries did too and it was proving painful for the young parents not to be able to do anything.

"Take him inside Lo…" Joey handed her the keys, his eyes not leaving Derek though.

"What? No " she questioned looing up her eyes almost pleading with his.

"Go in and settle him babe, I'll be two minutes" he briefly turned and kissed her cheek, hoping the gesture would persuade her to go back inside. He saw the fear in her eyes "Lo please…"

Lauren shook her head furiously "No I'm not leaving you on your own" knowing Lauren like he did he knew she wouldn't be backing down.

"Fine, at least sit in the car?"

"No…I'm staying with you…" she quickly reached for his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "I love you and I'm not leaving you with him"

"she's lively ain't she Joe? I like a girl who knows what she wants…mind you keeping it in the family aint really my style. But whatever floats your boat" Derek walked around the two of them it was like they were his prey. Joey's jaw locked as his hands fell from around Lauren. He took a step forward and rounded on Derek.

"Don't you dare say another word about Lauren alright, you know nothing about her and for the hundredth time, I AM NOT YOUR SON! I never have been and never will be."

Lauren zoned out of the argument, he attention suddenly taken by her crying son. She moved away from where the argument was happening and gently lifted Harry onto her arms. "Hey come on shhhh, Mummy's got you baby" she bounced him slightly but seemed to have no luck. She rocked him and paced but his cries stayed the same. She took a brief glance over to the left and saw Joey and Derek on the verge of breaking out into a fight. The tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want Harry to pick up on her distress but it already seemed too late for that.

Not knowing what else to do she negotiated with Harry in her arms and managed to dial the familiar number into her phone. The dial tone rang out a couple of times before there was and answer.

"Hello?" her heart sank as he answered, she didn't want him she wanted her Mum.

Max could her the crying on the other end of the line, he knew those cries anywhere. "Lauren? Is that you ? talk to me…"

"Where's Mum?" she sobbed trying to calm Harry at the same time.

"She's gone out for Lunch with Ab, Alice and Julie, is something wrong, I can hear crying Lauren and not just the baby."

"I need your help… Dereks here he's arguing with Joe and I'm scared Daddy, im really scared. Please help?"

"Alright, calm down where are you ?" She could hear key's being picked up, followed by the front door closing.

"At the apartment."

"Ok I'm on my way sweetheart…Lauren?"

"Ye?"

"I'm sorry darling"

"I know…" she hung up the phone as she could her the voiced exculpating in the car park. "Joey…babe please, come on Leave him ye…lets go" Joey stepped away.

"That's it Joseph… run along, you go and play happy families with your bit of skirt"

Lauren pulled Joey's arm back and tugged him away. "He's not worth it" she cried trying her best to be a little bit strong for Harry's sake as much as her own.

Derek smirked as Joey walked away "I'm surprised that Kid's even yours…" that was the last straw for Joey who turned back to Lauren and gave her a look she knew meant business and not the type of business that took place in the office.

"Go inside, now Lauren." She shook her head and continued to run her hand up and down Harry's back. "Now Lauren" Lauren again indicated she wasn't leaving but she did move to lean against the car as Joey moved nearer to Derek once more.

"I have no idea what my Mother sees in you Derek, you're a low life piece of scum" Joey had squared up to him and to be honest, you'd say Joey had the advantage, he was taller than Derek by a good few inches and was definitely stronger. Joey's only disadvantage was the love of his life and son were meters away and he didn't want them seeing this.

"A bit like Lauren then really… I'm guessing that little brat of yours was created when you met. In a club wasn't it? Ye bet she was only meant to be a one night thing, a little bit of fun to pass the time, well you really fucked that one didn't you Joey, literally" he sniggered.

"One more word and I will make you regret you ever met me Derek"

"Go on then Hit me!" Derek said, and as asked Joey swung for him only to be hit first in the nose by Derek's flying fist.

"Joey!" Lauren screamed, sprinting over to him. "Oh my god… Joe"

"No Lo stay back, I'm fine, he's done worse in the past aint you Derek ?" Joey got to his feet and landed a punch to Derek's jaw, cutting his lip in the process. He shook his hand out in tme to be hit again my his stepfather.

"Get off him! Leave him alone" Lauren was screaming at the top of her voice as the two fought. Within seconds Derek had Joey face down on the top of his car, his face pressed to the bonnet, hands behind his back. Lauren felt an arm pull her back as she went across to help Joey.

"Shhh… No you don't let your dad go darling, Joey will be fine." She curled into a small ball against her uncle. Jack took Harry from her (with some gentle persuasion) and placed him back into the car seat. A few minutes later she wiped her eyes and saw that Derek was gone and her Dad was talking, actually talking to Joey. She sprinted across to him as soon as she saw him.

Joey caught her as she flung herself into his arms, sobbing. "Hey, it's ok babe, I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." She continued to shake against his chest. Joey looked at Max, who was smiling at him.

"Why don't you two get inside ay, get yourself settled."

Joey nodded and kissed the top of Laurens head "come on"

*JL*JL*JL*

They finally got into the apartment, tired and emotionally drained. Joey had cleaned himself up and was sure he'd be waking the next day looking a little worse for ware, he walked from the bathroom and into the living area, seeing Lauren curled up on the sofa, snuggling Harry against her. He'd stopped crying the instant they were inside, and had a bottle in his mouth.

"you alrigtht?" Joey questioned pulling her into his arms on the sofa.

"I am now…you really know how to give a girl a heart attack Joe" she smiled up to him and rested her had on his chest. They could see Max and Jack watching them from the kitchen.

"Dad?" Max was in front of her in a flash as she called his name.

"Ye?" he knelt on the floor by her feet and reached for her hand .

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Your, my baby girl Lauren, I'd do anything for you…and I'm really sorry I reacted the way I did at the hospital. I was just a bit shocked that's all. I really do mean it that darling, I'm sorry. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy and if that's down to Joey then, I'm happy" He extended his hand to Joey who took it to shake. "You look after her and your son."

"With my life Max, I promise. I'll die before I see either of them get hurt."

Max nodded appreciating his words. "Do you want to hold Harry?" Lauren asked

"I'd love to" Lauren lay him into Max's arms and then climbed back to the, well more like Joey's lap. "Hello there little Man" the tears filled Max's eyes as he held his grandson "I think you are going to be one spoilt little boy Harry"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Once everyone had left, the two were left alone with their new born. Harry was happily sleeping in the car seat that was sat in the middle of the living room floor, his parents sitting on the sofa looking completely lost. The two of them sat completely ridged and silent, their eyes fixed on Harry, he seemed to be the only one relaxed.

"What do we do now?" Lauren whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"I have no idea" Joey turned to face Lauren and smiled a very awkward _I know as much as you _smile.

"surely we should be doing something, I mean, Mum was always really busy when she had Oscar and it was never this quiet." Lauren leant forward and gently moved the car seat, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Lo, he's fine babe, he's just sleeping" Joey moved his hand down her back in a comforting motion, he felt her relax a little and after a couple of seconds she leaned into him, lifting his arm around her shoulder. "You worry too much baby"

"What and you don't? I saw you googling on your phone earlier when he had hiccups." She smirked and felt the vibration of Joey's chuckle through his chest.

"Ok, you caught me" Joey smiled and looked around the apartment, the sun was beginning to set now, an orange glow coming through the window. Lauren yawned next him as his fingers worked through her hair, lulling her to sleep. "what's say I run you a bath ay?"

"Harry will be awake in a while, he'll need feeding." She shrugged and closed her eyes

"I can feed him Lo, you need to sleep baby, you've been through a lot this last week, let me look after you ok?" his lips grazed her forehead and she gently nodded her head "Good" he scooped her up into his arms with ease, it still amazed her every time he did that, that those perfect arms could be put to such a good use.

"Joey what are you doing?" she giggled her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I'm carrying you. What does it look like ?" the smugness and sarcasm in his voice just made her giggle even more "Get ready while I run the water…" she nodded and proceeded to change, dropping her clothes into the hamper in the corner, before putting one of Joey's shirts d a pair of her leggings out for when she'd finished. It was only when she walked back to the bed she noticed the Moses basket on a stand at the side. She recognized it as Oscars. Her fingers traced around the side of it a small smile setting on her lips.

"Bath's done beautiful" joey's whispered voice appeared in the doorway of the en-suite. She looked at him with watery eyes. "Hey, I thought we had a deal ? no more tears…" his fingers brushed tenderly over her cheek, Laurens mouth curling into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit…" she couldn't finish the sentence as her tears fell. Joey pulled her into his arms.

"I know babe, go have your bath, you'll feel better I promise"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren sunk into the water allowing the mellowing heat to carry her away to somewhere she had no fears, no worries- to a place where she was able to forget everything. Things had been so complicated and confusing over the last week she felt she'd began to lose who she was, but it was Joey that kept her grounded. He gave her the reason to believe that everything would be ok, they would be ok and together, they'd give Harry the best they could.

She smiled to herself, a warm feeling rushing through her, hearing Joey talking to Harry. She guessed he'd woken up.

"Hi sleep head, you hungry baby boy?" Lauren could hear the murmurs from Harry and then Joey clambering around in the kitchen. The seconds past and she could hear Harry getting more restless. "Nearly done, alright Mr impatient…Just like your Mum"

Joey sat back on the sofa, feeding Harry. He definitely had a healthy appetite that's for sure, he was only small but boy could he feed. "All better ay? Hmm happy now your fed. Boy after my own heart…ye. I'll let you into a secret though H, your Mummy's a terrible cook, it'll be us boys cooking."

Joey remembered the first time he'd left Lauren in the apartment on her own since they'd moved in together.

*Flash back*

Lauren was in the kitchen staring at the oven like it was an unknown objet to her.

"It's called an oven babe…you know the thing you cook in" She turned around and wacked Joey across his chest.

"Ha bloody ha… I know what it is thank you" her hands were firmly on her hips, giving him the very unimpressed look. "You can bugger off out the kitchen now please… I'm cooking. Your leaving" She pushed him towards the door.

"Do not burn down the kitchen" he smiled before kissing her with a smile and leaving.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey returned as instructed via text, about three hours later. The apartment was silent and there was a telltale smell of burning as he walked through the door.

"Lauren? What the…" he paused as he looked around at the devastation in the kitchen. Pots and pans were stung all around the room as well as several cremated pieces of… ye it was pretty hard to identify what it was that she'd burnt. Lauren appeared looking flustered and she set two plates down on the table.

"Not a word…" she warned as they sat at the table.

"Gave up on cooking baby?" he smirked digging into the Chinese.

"Well I kind of want you alive and after attempting several times to cook noodles several times. I gave up and decided to play it safe"

"That's noodles?" joey's eye brow raised looking at the burnt bowl of _noodles _on the side.

"Hmmm"

*end of flash back*

"She's not got much better I tell you son, all finished are we? Come on then" he lifted Harry to his shoulder and winded him. "I Think we should get you to bed Mr and Let Mummy have some rest ay" Joey laid Harry into the bassinette "We love you son"

"You're a big softie Joseph Branning" Laurens arms wound around his waist. "But I love you…"

"Good, else we'd have a problem would we?" she nodded and it was only then Joey noticed she was clad only in a towel. He took a sharp intake of breath "you look hot". Lauren blushed, her face heating in sync with her insides as Joey's hands wondered over her shoulders and down her arms.

"As much as I could really use you right now, we can't…6 weeks until that can happen again. That's if I'm even letting you near me again, I could do without another surprise like that."

"I know beautiful, for now we have a date with the TV and sofa, you can lay in my arms and forget about everything…we'll wake up tomorrow and start everything new"

"Sounds perfect"

**Is everything really going to start new in the morning ? we'll see... thanks everyone for the reviews ! I'm having trouble with FF at the min and it wont let me review or send PM's so I really do appreciate your reviews xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"all snug as a bug in a rug aren't you Mr?" Lauren cooed , tucking Harry into the pushchair. She'd been rather impressed by Joey's choice, it was modern but functional at the same time and, if she had known she was pregnant it would definitely have been something she'd have chosen. Today they'd decided they were going to go shopping and get everything they needed, which was pretty much everything. As much as she appreciated Oscar's hand-me-downs, they wanted new things. Things they could call their own.

"I think you like that more than H does babe". Joey chuckled as he saw the bright smile on Laurens face whilst she pushed it into the lift. "must admit though it is pretty cool …Daddy did good little man didn't he ?"

Lauren shook her head smiling as they got to the car, Joey would not let her live this one down. With a simple click, the pushchair was easily formed into a car seat which got quickly placed into its fixtures.

"ready?" Lauren nodded in response and shut the door, climbing in the back so she was beside Harry.

Deciding to make things easier, they opted to go straight to a big baby store where everything was under one roof. They literally wouldn't have to go anywhere else, which suited Lauren fine seen as she was still a little apprehensive about going out. But as joey reminded her, Harry was a week old now and they hadn't been out with him, if they'd have known she was pregnant they would have probably being parading him around right about now, that's not to say they didn't want to, it was just the fact Lauren was nervous about people's reactions.

Joey understood where her fears were coming from, out of the few people that knew, several reactions weren't one's they would gladly remember in a hurry, not to mention there were still numerous people that didn't know they were together- most of their work colleges included.

"where do we even start?" joey wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the store, it was way bigger then he'd expected.

" at the beginning?" she offered, it wasn't intended as a joke but the two of them laughed, causing a few odd looks to fly in their direction. "I was being serious, we should start at the first aisle and just work our way around, I'm sure we'll work out what need as we go along"

"ok then" Joey took the trolley as she took the pushchair, they started; as suggested by Lauren, at the top of the first Aisle, which just happened to be clothes and material things, like blankets and towels.

"time to spend Daddy's money H" Lauren smiled at her son, who was wide awake, but laying contentedly watching his Mum and Dad.

"it's a good job you secured that deal before Christmas Branning !" he smirked when Lauren just giggled and began to lift things off the rails. She turned to face him and held up a small onesie with hood. Joey's face was a picture as he shook his head. "That's just child cruelty babe"

A frown took to Laurens face as she stared at the little piece of clothing "it's cute…" she placed it in the trolley and then leaned in towards Harry " what was that H ? you like it…ye so does Mummy . see Harry likes it. Tough luck babe" she stuck her tongue out at Joey and was punished with a very well placed slap to her bum. She giggled and jumped a little, shooting him an unimpressed look.

"Two can play that game Mrs…Come on move from the weird clothes and him some things he actually needs." One of her best pouts formed on her lips, but it was quickly kissed away by Joey. The three of them looked like the perfect little family and there was no word to describe the amount of love you could see in both of them. It reflected so simply in their eyes as well as their rather amorous actions.

It was a novelty for them really, to be as open as they were being with their affections; day to day life at the office consisted of stolen kisses and lustrous looks that would occasionally stretch to quick make-out sessions on the desk only to be interrupted by the wonderful Helen and her "You have a visitor Mr Branning" . The amount of times they'd heard that phrase was pretty unreal, so it was nice to actually share a kiss when they wanted and to act, normal I guess.

As they worked around the store, the trolley became rather full. Most of what they brought were essential thing such as a proper cot and baby bath. Others were things they didn't necessarily need but wanted, and most of the time it was Joey who had insisting on getting the things. Laure was pretty sure he just wanted to see her using them. He loved seeing her with Harry and Lauren knew damn well how to use it to her advantage.

"Joe…we nearly cleared the store out babe, I think we're done."

"Fine fine, are you sure we don't need the fluffy Duck that makes a noise and is really soft?" she suggested holding a yellow stuffed toy out to her, moving its feet to look as if it was walking.

"If you want the Duck Joe, get the duck. But I'm reasonably sure, Harry could do without that." He sighed and put it back on the shelf following Lauren to the check out.

*JL*JL*JL*

"£800 ! £800 … I can believe we just spent nearly £800." Lauren stared down at the receipt. Joey had forced her out of the queue before she saw the total and stared insisting they put things back.

"Babe stop it, it's nothing. We won't even notice it's missing I promise you" He wasn't one to boast about Money but he hated Lauren worry they wouldn't be able cope and afford things. He turned to face Lauren and took hold of her shoulders, so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I have money baby… we have money. You don't need to worry about that ok ? The company's doing really well, you have extra commission for your designs, and Dad left me money too, I'm sure he'd be more the happy to see it being sent on his first grandchild.

Lauren sighed "I don't want to feel like I'm living off you though, you already pay for the apartment and won't let me help out. I want to do my bit."

"Don't be daft, you're not living off me, I paid for the apartment on my own before I was with you, so I don't see why you should pay when I was already doing so. And you do, do your bit. The company wouldn't be doing half as good as it is without your brains and amazing work, this is what couples do baby." He kissed her softly and loaded the last of the things into the boot, shutting it with a little bit of force to ensure it closed.

"I'd feel better if we had like a joint account or something, or like some of my money goes into your account." She leaned against the car gently pushing the pushchair back and forth with her foot.

Joey rolled his eyes. "We can do that if you like…why don't we go for coffee ay ? feed H and we can sort something. Lauren nodded and Looped her arm through Joeys, who was already pushing Harry in the direction of the Café.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, mil…"

" Milk, two Sugars, I know." Lauren grinned as he walked over to the counter, placing their order and asking for hot water to heat Harry's Bottle.

"Come on Mr…" She lifted Harry into her arms rocking him gently, he was still awake but she could tell he was getting grouchy. "I know, I know, Daddy's getting it baby…" Harry lay against her shoulder as she patted his back and hushed him gently.

As she was comforting Harry, the door to the café opened the small bell chiming out. The jingle was soon replaced by raucous laughter and the clip clop of heels on the tiles. Lauren swore she heard her name in the distance but didn't respond, thinking it was just her mind paying her back for the lack of sleep.

"Oh my god it is you !" she heard. She knew that voice anywhere, the voice that, when it came down to it had probably got her into the situation she was in. Lauren stayed staring ahead of her as Harry continued to cry, she daren't turn around and face them. "Looks like you got yourself into some trouble"

**Again I cant apologise enough for the lack of updates hope your all still with me ! Who could it be ? are they going to cause trouble ?**

**Go check out my one shot called "Always" as well back soon xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Pot kettle black" Lauren murmured. She finally turned to see her _Friends _standing there. She guessed they'd been on a night out and this was their sobering trip. It's what they always did, not like Lauren used to join them much though, but on the occasions she had been with them, she remembered this was the part she was pretty good at and they failed epically at.

"Excuse me?" Lucy's voice proclaimed

"I didn't get into trouble thank you, I'm more than happy to be a Mum and I love my son very much" she glanced at Whitney who seemed to be caught in the middle.

"So what you just hid the fact you were pregnant did you ? is that why we haven't seen you in like 5 months?" Lauren flinched at Lucy's bitter tone, she'd say it didn't suit her but it kind of did, she was definitely the bitchy one among them.

"Don't be so harsh Luce, she explained she's been busy with work and stuff, we know what it's like. You did it when you with Miles, or mike or whatever that months target was called." Whit looked at Lauren noticing the untold story in her eyes, she didn't want to pry but something told her Laure wanted to be asked or at least listen to. "so you still with Joey then?"

"hum hmm," her eyes drifted to the counter where Joey was only just still in eyesight, waiting for their order. He really was something to look at, something highly sexy and extremely yummy!

"Wow didn't think that would last" Both Lauren and Whitney looked at Lucy "What ? don't look at me like that they hooked up in a club and spoke a bit after…my club guys never last"

"Ever thought why that is Lucy?" Whitney smirked and then sat on the table at the side of Lauren, receiving a killer look from Lucy. "How old is he?"

"eight days old aren't you baby boy?" she smiled

"He's so small Lauren…" Already it was easy to see Whitney was in awe of Harry, even at that age he was a little heart breaker just like his Daddy, accept breaking hearts was something his Dad wasn't planning on doing again, he had a heart belonging to a beautiful girl and he was intending on damaging it in the slightest. "Is…He erm…" Whit stumbled over her words and stopped deciding it was a little inappropriate to ask.

"Joey's ?" Whit smiled weakly "Ye he is"

"I shouldn't have asked that" Whit dismissed suddenly realizing how rue that actually was. ,

Lauren shook her head, she understood her not getting the situation fully, why would she ? "It's fine, I didn't know I was pregnant, I know your probably thinking how the hell didn't she know, but I didn't. Me and Joe went away on holiday nearly two weeks ago and to cut a long story short, three days into the holiday I was in a lot of pain and essentially I was in labor. I had Harry the same day and that was it. We worked it out and discovered he was _you know_…. created" She took a deep breath and look at Harry "very stupidly and drunkenly on that first night in the club toilets" .

There was a silence for a couple of seconds but it could have been a hour, to Lauren that's what it felt like. Whitney was the first to break the silence. She laughed. Not the reaction Lauren was expecting but at least it was something, as opposed to Lucy who was just sitting there staring.

"I can't believe, that miss "_I'm not coming out tonight and don't let me drink" _actually got pregnant from a one night stand. I'm actually quite proud" she smiled pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Erm… it wasn't a one night stand thank you very much Whitney Dean ! I'm still with him" she frowned and nodded her head towards Joey who was finally making his way back to the table.

"Honestly… all I asked them for was hot water to heat this , you'd think I'd asked them to kill someone… so much for good customer service" He dried the bottle off and handed it to Lauren after testing it. Only once Lauren was feeding Harry did he notice the other two girls. "Lo?"

"Oh sorry ! Joey, this is Whit and Miss sour face over there is Lucy, My best mates, ladies this is Joey" she moved her hand indicating to joey, but removed the bottle from Harry's mouth in the process; something she definitely wouldn't be making the same mistake In doing again. As Harry let her know with an almightily cry the he most certainly wasn't finished. "Oh oh… I'm sorry"

"Meanie Mummy" Joey smiled to her. "Nice to meet you girls"

"You too" Whitney said smiling, she gave Lucy a nudge to which she shrugged off and forced a smile in Joey's direction. "We'll leave you to it, Lo. Make sure you call me ok, and we can arrange a day to meet up?"

"I'd really like that, Lucy?"

"Whatever. See you around" she walked out the Café followed by Whit who shot an apology over her shoulder to Lauren. Lauren released a huge breath and visibly relaxed in her seat.

"Wow!" Joey said taking a sip of his drink "And they're your friends?"

"Supposed to be… me and Luce have our differences." She rolled her eyes at herself more than anything, it was more than clear they had few similarities.

"Can see that babe… Whitney seems nice though"

"They both are really… anyway you cant dislike them. If it wasn't for them, well mainly Lucy I wouldn't have gone out the night we met and I definitely wouldn't have gone for the job interview the next day soo…" her voice trail off hoping Joey had sensed what she meant.

"Hmm I like her more already" he smirked leaning across the table and kissing her lips. "only a little bit though"

**So happy I still have readers haha ! Thank you all for sticking with this...Do you think Lucy's going to be trouble she definitely doesn't seem too happy about the situation does she ? **

**I have time off this week so updates should be in full swing from Monday :) Also plan to get Damages goods back up and running if people are still wanting to read it ? xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Over the next few weeks things began to return to some form of normality, well their type of normal at least. It had been just over a month since that day on holiday, the day that had changed their lives forever. It hadn't been the way they had intended on having children, that's even if either of them had intended it at all; but they definitely wouldn't say they regretted it. Harry was their whole life, everything they did now seemed to have more of a purpose, they had someone to care for, someone who relied on them. He was a happy baby, partly due to the fact his Mum was never far from him, her every move revolving around him. Lauren had surprised herself as well as everyone else, at how maternal she was. After getting over the initial shock of things, she was amazing, that's not to say she didn't have little wobbles now and then, because she did. But, with a little reassurance and a hug from her man, all was fine again.

Unfortunately, the bliss they had hold of was about to be greeted with a little problem, well a big problem actually. Lauren had to go back to work. I was a decision that her and Joey had thought long over, writing up a list of the positives and negatives of the situation in true Lauren style. It turns out the negatives seemed to be the more dominant column. The only positives she had down was the fact that work wouldn't know any different and that was something they had both agreed needed to stay that way. It wasn't that they didn't want people to know, they didn't want things to be affected at work. Certain people in the office had opinions, opinions that were clearly against interwork relationships, Joey's friend Mitch was happy to make that clear within the first week "We don't mix business with pleasure" was the phrase he used to clarify yet another unwritten rule.

It seemed Joey and Lauren were damn good at breaking rules, even if the rules didn't exist on paper, they knew they were breaking them, but it just didn't feel wrong, it felt more hen right actually. Back to the current situation though, Lauren was on the verge of a break down. She'd deliberately took her time that morning to get ready, dragging a task that would usually only take 5 minutes out to reach near on 20 was something that required a certain skill.

"Lauren come on…we'll be late" Joey shouted from the doorway. He looked at his watch and saw it was quarter to 9, they really needed to leave. "Babe come on"

"I'm coming" she murmured as she walked through from the bedroom with Harry in her arms. Joey saw the tears in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"You don't have to come back babe….you can work at home, I'll just have to tell the company why though." He gently reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, I need to come back, I can't stay at home forever can I ?" Lauren turned and looked at Her Mum who had offered to have Harry the three days Lauren would be working. She sighed and then kissed Harry handing him over to his Nana. "Be a good boy Mr. Mummy loves you" Joey repeated her actions and then held the door open for her.

"You have the office number Tan…it'll be easier to ring on that" She nodded

"Oh don't you start as well…Go We'll be fine" she smiled.

Joey held Lauren close to him as they made the walk down to the car, he was expecting her to turn and run back to the apartment at any given second but she didn't. she just walked a little slower than normal, a pondering look on her face as she remained quiet.

They sat in the car and like he'd expected Lauren burst into tears. Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her tight. "I know it's hard baby, but he'll be fine. Your Mum knows what she's doing, she raised you dint she."

"It's just so hard leaving him Joe…" she cried into his shoulder

"I know beautiful, I know and without sounding harsh, we have to do it some time, we need a break as well once in a while and trust me once we've been at work and got home, it'll all be worth it I promise you" His thumbs brushed tenderly over her cheeks wiping at her tears. "Like I said though baby, you don't have to come back"

Lauren sighed deeply and clicked her seatbelt in "Drive…before I change my mind"

"You sure?" she nodded to confirm. "It's the right choice babe I promise."

*JL*JL*JL*

As soon as they were in the office it was like she had never been away. The two of them signed in and made their way to their office. Lauren walked in went straight to her desk seeing a small wrapped box on her desk. Joey stood in the doorway between their offices, watching as she looked at the item in confusion. She held it up gently shaking it against her ear, there were no sounds coming from the box. Joey just chuckled. "open it then…"

"so it's from you then and not my mystery bit on the side?" she teased perching in her swivel chair.

"ha ha, yes it's from me, I thought it might make being here a little easier"

Laurens fingers worked at the paper until she reached a rectangular box, she carefully lifted the lid, her eyes welling up as she saw the contents. "Joey… it's beautiful thank you" she smiled looking over the image. Joey had gotten a picture of her and harry framed, it was one of the first pictures Lauren had allowed to be taken. She was sitting in the newly purchased rocking chair in their room, 2 week old Harry fast asleep on her chest, her top fisted in his hand.

Joey walked around to her chair and sat on the desk, his legs either side of Laurens chair "well I thought it would have a perfect place on your desk, then he'll be with you all the time too." He inclined his head down slightly and pecked her lips, a smile emerging on hers. "see it's already bringing a smile to your face"

There was a slight knock at the door and Lauren chuckled. "and so it begins" Joy got up from his position going over to the door. Lauren didn't know who he was talking to but she eased it wasn't something he was wanting to deal with right now. She raised her eyebrow " 'sup ?"

"some trouble with one of the new contracts, they're threatening to walk unless we can give them a better deal. Are you alright if I go… they are in reception and are refusing to leave until they see boss."

"yes go… I've got a few emails to sort through. See you later" he nodded kissing her quickly.

"love you…I'll come join You for lunch"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey walked rather swiftly down the corridors trying to sustain pace with Helen, who seemed to be on a mission to irritate him today. He was just glad Lauren hadn't encountered her yet. As they reached the foyer Helen delightfully showed him to the awaiting client. His first shock of the day came when the supposed client turned around. The face was recognisable and for all the wrong reasons.

"Joey Branning? Luke Walker…but you already know who I am don't you" Joey's jaw clenched his hands forming fists at his side.

"What the hell are you doing here…did I not make myself clear last time I had the displeasure of meeting you"

"Well that's not a very good way to talk to a client is it… very bad business Mr Branning" Luke shook his head, tutting just to add to the affect. "But to answer your question my father sent me, especially when he heard it was a Branning he was dealing with, he though my history would go down well, that and the fact I was told Lauren was working here. Thought it was about time I said hello" he smirked, the situation to him was more than funny.

"What makes you think Lauren works here ?" he questioned frowning, the anger and irritation was definitely boiling inside him.

Luke chuckled "Oh I don't _Think _she works here I _know _she does" he turned and nodded his head. Joey couldn't see exactly what he was doing but that's when he received the second shock oh his day. A pair of stiletto heels tapped on the floor "I believe you know Lucy"

**So Crazychick guess right the other day when she thought Luke would be back soon... him and Lucy are a lethal combination don't you think ? **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hello Joey I would say it's nice to see you but I don't really like lying" Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure, from what Lauren had told him at least, the majority of Lucy's life was built on lies.

Joey shook his head and frowned at the two of them "Honestly… what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious…we're here to talk business." Lucy leaned over and whispered something into his eat. Joey stood glaring at them. Luke laughed and seemed to kiss Lucy on the cheek. Were they together ? or was this all for his benefit.

Luke grinned as Joey reluctantly led him to a side office and began to search through his files. After a couple of calls, Joey had established Luke really was there on business, although he was sure he had a hidden agenda to.

"Right, what can I do for you?" Joey said wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. The less time spent with him the better for all parties. Joey hadn't forgotten what Luke had done to Lauren.

Luke leaned back in the chair, his fingers tapping together. "Will Lauren not be Joining us?" the laughter was very clear in his voice and it took Joey a lot to not hit the pratt in the face.

"She's busy" he said deadpanned looking back to the computer screen. "it says here that you wanted to discuss a name change and design for the company and you were looking for a better deal?"

"I'm sorry Joey…I can call you Joey cant I? I was really hoping to be dealing with Lauren, I know this is her area of expertise" he smirked looking at Joey who was getting more tense by the second.

"Like I said she's busy, so you either talk with me or you go elsewhere… your choice. We're the best marketing company around and have 5 years' worth of rewards to prove, if you walk, your even more stupid than I first thought." It was then Luke's turn to become agitated. He shifted in the chair trying to make himself look less of an idiot, a seemingly impossible task now Joey had spoken.

"Fine…business it is…"

"Great, now that's cleared up… is there a reason your considering on leaving the company ?"Joey asked as a genuine question, despite what he'd said a few moments ago, the company Luke worked with; despite them being a new contract, brought good business to Walkers.

"we need a better deal…Walkers don't give us that…your designs are weak and your cost is too high" Luke was straight to the point, which again only irritated Joey further.

"Well you certainty don't beat about the bush do you… I can set up a meeting with Gregory from designs and get my business partner Mitch to see if there's anything we can do on price. Although as one of our newest contractors you are getting one of our best deals already." Joey began to write on one the back of his business card and handed it to Luke.

"So doesn't Lauren work on the design team anymore?" Joey ignored him not willing to rise to the challenge. "Oooo someone's tetchy when it comes to the Lovey Lauren aren't you, no doubt she dropped her nickers for you that night in the club."

"You say one more thing about Lauren and I'll see your company has a black mark against its name." Joey leaned over the desk as Luke held his hands up.

"Mate, I was just interested. You know with our history and everything" again there was an evident tone of sarcasm and smarm in his voice.

The was silence as Joey stood up and walked around from his desk, Luke mirroring his movements so they met in the middle of the room. "Listen here, I am not your mate. Lauren has nothing to do with you, I suggest you leave before I call security to remove you"

Luke grinned as Joey let go of his collar "Big mistake Joey…big mistake"

"No no…the mistake was you coming here Luke. You and Lauren… History. You and this company…history. The second I saw you in that club I knew exactly what you was like, Lauren she deserves better and you know what she has better."

Luke Laughed "What you, you mean?"

"Ye I do…" all heads turned towards the door as it opened.

"I think Our son would probably count as something better too don't you?" Joey smiled, a complete look of pride on his face as she strolled in shutting the door behind her. Lauren wrapped her arm around Joey's waist gently easing him away from Luke as well as bringing him nearer to her.

"Did you just say son ?" he stuttered.

"Deaf as well as stupid" Joey said quietly as Lauren nodded to Luke.

"Ye we have a son. So you can run along and take your little lap dog with you. Lucy's out there looking like a lost puppy. You know I knew you too were low, but I just thought, not going with your ex's best friend was one of the rules of the game"

"I think I should go" Luke said scratching his head.

Joey clapped his hands sarcastically "Oh he finally gets it" Luke walked away to the door looking back to Lauren one last time. "Out!"

"Oh tell Lucy not to bother ringing me when you fuck her over too" her voice echoed as the door slammed shut. Both her and Joey stood staring for a few seconds.

"It's not been the same without you" Joey laughed hugging Lauren.

**So Joey stood up for his girl and Lauren stood up for herself, really think that's going to stop Lucy and Luke ? i'll be back Wednesday out tomorrow night xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**This is carrying on directly from where we left off :) enjoy... I'm sure you will**

"Nothing's ever the same without me" she smirked as Joey slinked his arms around her waist. Lauren giggled as one hand cheekily slipped and swatted her bum. "Oi cheeky, we're meant to be working"

"Yep working up a sweat" his lips curved into a sexy smile, that only Lauren had ever had the pleasure of knowing. That smile did many a thing to a girl, things that couldn't _really _be fixed in an office.

"hmm.. I love it when you talk romantic to me" she replied sarcastically. A small gasp emitted her lips as joeys hands found the top of her thighs and effortlessly lifted her of the floor. Laurens legs automatically wrapped around him locking in place at her ankles. It wasn't the most of attractive of positions, or comfortable for that matter as Laurens choice of outfit that day had been rather restricting.

"Hmm really well in that case… I'd like to go back to my office with my beautiful girlfriend and makes sure she's ok because I know she's not as strong as she likes to make out she is" Lauren smiled weakly, her breath hitching slightly as joey's fingers grazed the side of her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Is that ok ?"

She nodded, slowly letting her body slip back to the floor. She took her position under Joeys arm for a second before reluctantly pulling away to walk back to their office on the 3rd floor. They walked in a soft silence back to their floor, the silence was slightly unnerving, Joey knew how hard the day had been from the word go. She hadn't wanted to leave harry for starters and then she was literally abandoned as soon as they were in the office, Joey had wanted to be with her on her first day back. Then she'd had to encounter Luke and Lucy. Luke; he'd seen her deal with but, he dreaded to see what had gone on between her and Lucy. Something had gone on because Lauren was in "Bitch" mode as Joey called it.

They were nearly back to the office when Joey saw her begin to shake, it started in her shoulders and slowly went down until her whole body was virtually quivering. The two of them got strange looks as they reached their corridor.

"Mr Branning?" Helens whining voice and clip clop heels came from the distance.

Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. Giving Lauren a gentle nudge he whispered for her to go it the office. "What is it Helen ?" he said a little impatiently, this girl had serious bad timing issues. Helens head tilted to the side and looked at Lauren.

"Is she ok?"

"She's a little upset that's all… what was it you wanted?" he was desperately trying to move this conversation on so he could go and comfort Lauren.

"Greenfields are on hold for you" she said frowning, still looking into the office at Lauren. Her voice was a little distracted as her eyes took in Laurens appearance, well what she could see of it anyway. Lauren was sitting in Joey's chair looking at his computer screen quite vacantly.

"Well tell them I'm busy and that they can leave a message" he stated

"But Mr Branning they are very…"

"They can wait, I have more important things to be doing" He turned as Helen gave a curt nod and walked back into the office, only pausing slightly by the door to inform Helen he and Lauren were not to be disturbed for the next hour, as they had important business to attend to. The important business being Joey's need to make his girlfriend feel loved, not that he told Helen that. She quickly scurried off down the corridor.

Joey walked into the office shutting the door behind him and then proceeding to lock it. He quickly worked at drawing the blinds, so they wouldn't be seen. Their floor was never really busy anyway. Lauren was still staring at his computer screen, she was still quite but she wasn't crying anymore.

Her fingers reached out and gently ran across the screen, Joey smiling at her action. He walked around the desk and lay his hands on her shoulders, starting to massage away the tension. Laurens head leaned back against his chest, the action receiving a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love that picture" she whispered, looking back at the screen. "H Looks so happy on it" she smiled "That was about the second time he smiled wasn't it?"

Joey nodded "Ye, It's my favorite picture, your smiling for starters we look perfect"

"hmm, it's possible to have a little bit of perfection every now and then…I still can't believe you have is your computer screen though." His hands stopped working at her shoulders for a second and he could help but smirk when Laure groaned in disappointment.

"Why? You two are my family, why wouldn't I have the two most important people in my life on my screen?"

"What if someone sees it?" she swiveled the chair round to face him, Her face flushing a little as Joey crotch was right in her face. Her eyes trailed up his body as she swallowed deeply.

"Like what you see baby?" Joey laughed and crouched down in front of her so they were face to face. "No one will see it baby, but if they do… I'll tell them that it's a picture of my family, my beautiful girlfriend and our gorgeous son." Lauren went quite, obviously thinking over what Joey had just said. "You ok?"

"Ye…could really use a hug though" she asked softly

"As you wish" He pulled her up from the chair and into his arms, holding her tightly against him. Lauren breathed in his scent and hummed with satisfaction. "We've not been able to do this in a long time"

Lauren smiled against him, they really hadn't anytime they had got close they would be called away by their son needing their attention. "It really has…and I'm actually clean for once, no formula or baby sick on me"

"You're never clean baby" he smirked leaning down to kiss her, the kisses gradually worked their way from her temple until they were tickling her neck and collar bone.

"Hmm, Joe… Joey… Joey! we should stop. We're in the office" she said, well at least that's what words came out, her body was telling her something completely different…and so was Joey's. Joey ignored her request and pulled her blouse from her skirt, all the time not breaking the contact with her lips. The kissed deepened increasing the intensity "joey…" she reluctantly pulled away.

"I've locked the door, blinds are closed, we're only kissing…" he raised his eyebrow

"And kissing is how it starts, and…" her fingers began to tug his tie from around his neck and work on the buttons on his crisp white shirt. "How olds Harry Joe?"

His face scrunched up in confusion, she knew how old he was "nearly 6 weeks, babe how is that even relevant?"

"Because" she dragged out the word as slow as possible, her hands pulling his shirt of his shoulders in sync with her words. "Your allowed…you know, six weeks after giving birth" she bit her lip and Saw the slight surprised look on her boyfriend's face. "and I'm kind of feeling a little hot after you dealt with Luke…"

"Babe…like wow." His hands gripped to her hips and teased her top up her body, his eyes greedily taking in her slender frame, he still couldn't believe she'd been growing baby in there only six weeks beforehand. "Are sure it's safe ? I won't hurt you or anything?"

Lauren shook her head "I'll tell you if it hurts…how long do we have?" her arms liked around Joey's neck. She giggled as her lifted her up and placed her on his desk. A pile of papers flew to the floor as well as a pot of pens, but she really couldn't care in that moment.

"about an hour… which is not long enough…" he whispered, then went back to kissing her. Joey's shoes and socks were the next thing to go, closely followed by his trousers. Lauren had made quick work of getting him down to his boxers.

"Oh god…" she groaned, Joey immediately pulled away thinking he'd hurt her, but he was quickly reassured by her next movement. Her fingers splayed across his abs, that were still as defined as when they'd first met. "I have so missed these"

"And I've missed these" Joey smiled as her swiftly lay her back against the wood of the desk and started kissing across her bust. Unfortunately time was of the essence and they didn't have much time to do things as slow as they probably would have liked. The desk wasn't exactly the most comfortable of places either, but, they needed this and they knew they did.

Laurens skirt was soon bunched up at her waist her tights and knickers having been seductively removed seconds earlier. Their kissed were way more than PG now, well the entire situation was more than a PG situation, they were having sex (well about to) on a desk in a busy office. "I've missed you" Joey smiled as he hovered above her. Lauren leaned up and kissed him her heel cheekily removing his boxers. Joey looked down "Nice work Mrs. Branning…"

She paused and frowned "Mrs.? Don't get ahead of yourself Branning…"

"Just a slip of the tongue…" he said expecting her want a bigger more reasonable explanation, and he couldn't give her one, he didn't know himself. It really was a slip of the tongue.

"I know where I'd like you to slip your tongue" she purred

"Lauren!"

"What? You're like inches away from fucking me and It's been a really long time… I need you now!" she pulled him towards her. Joey just shook his head at her and positioned himself.

"I've corrupted that innocent girl I met in that bar…" he laughed

"That you have…" she breathed out kissing his impeccable chest. Just as Joey was ready she had a thought "Stop!"

"What? It ain't just you that's been waiting for this baby"

"Condom" she said rather smugly "No more babies just yet darling…" Joey dropped to the side of her pulling his boxers up. "Am I going to have to go to the ladies and be slutty and use the machine in there ? " Lauren groaned, but she didn't get a response. "Joey ?" she could hear things cluttering around towards the other end of the room. He then strolled back over to her holding the foil square between his fingers. "Nice one baby…do just keep them in here?" she laughed ads he got himself and the protection sorted.

Joey repositioned and gently eased into her, a groan coming from them both. "No…always envisaged making love to you right here." He smiled beginning to set a rhythm that was teasingly slow. "You still ok?"

"Hmmm… feels so good" her legs wound around his waist pulling him closer as he increased speed.

"Your so, so beautiful Lauren… I love you so much." Lauren started to breath deeper beneath him, her body reacting to him hit the perfect spot each time.

"I love you too… oh god Joey, Kiss me!" she requested, and it was gratefully met. Joey pulled them into a different position, feeling them both close to the edge. With a couple of shuffles, Joey was now sitting on the desk, Lauren moving up and down on him. Her speed was much more upbeat, let's say, than Joeys. Their movement continued, sparks flying as the two off them feel over the edge, harder than ever before.

Breathing ragged, Lauren sagged against Joeys chest her fore head touching his. "Lo…"

"Ye…" she replied moments later still a little breathless.

"Marry me?" he rubbed his nose against her in a soft eskemo kiss.

"What?" she said her voice quiet and high pitched. " Did you just ask me to Marry you?" Joey nodded a confident look on his face.

"This isn't exactly how I planned it… I don't think I even planned it at all, but I've thought about it a lot… ever since the day you gave me my son, I wanted to marry you." She shifted slightly forgetting momentarily he was still in her. "So will you?"

She bit her lip and nodded quickly, tears falling from her eyes "yes"

**Hope you liked ? you all have Lozxtitchx to thank for this she virtually begged ;) back tomorrow :) xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Penultimate chapter :(**

Arriving home that night, Lauren and Joey were still in their own little bubble. A bubble of pure happiness in which it was them against the world. Lauren's smile hadn't left her face since the second Joey had proposed to her. She was overwhelmed that he'd actually asked her. Even though she was happy with Joey, more than happy in fact, she still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was a strange thought altogether really.

"What you thinking?" Joey asked softly as they climbed the stairs to their apartment.

"Have I dreamed today?" she questioned a little hesitantly. "Because none of this feels real… tell me it's really?" Joey stepped forward and placed his lips on hers.

"It's all real beautiful, I can call you my fiancée, the mother of my child…the love of my life" their fingers seemed to entwine at their own accord as they took the last steps towards their door. They could here Tanya talking away to Harry, which gave Lauren a warm feeling inside. With a quick twist of the key the door was open and Lauren was rushing over to her son.

"Hello baby boy …aww Mummy's missed you" Harry responded with a gurgle and small flicker of a smile. Lauren held him tight against her chest, loving the feeling of having her back in her arms.

"Good day Darling ?" Tanya asked as she wiped the kitchen surfaces. Lauren and Joey shared a look, that didn't go unmissed by Tanya's beady eye. She had a terrible habit of that, Lauren could never get away with things as a child because Tanya seemed to notice everything. "What was that look about ?" she questioned stopping with the cleaning to face them.

"Well… Joey and I are…" she looked from her Mum to Joey and then back to Tanya. "Joey asked me to Marry him …and I said yes" Lauren bit her lip a small smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. She hoped to god that her Mum felt the same way about it she did, because she was so Happy she could burst.

Tanya's hand shot to her mouth a small gasp only just leaving before her hand muted the sounds. "Married?" she stuttered after a few moments. "You're getting married ?" Lauren nodded.

"I would have asked you and Max for permission, but it hadn't planned on doing it today, but when it came down to it I knew it was the right time. I've always know, Lo's my other half, and well…ye im not sorry for loving her" Lauren Laughed as Harry made a whining noise and shifted his head to look at Joey almost questioning what he'd just said. Joey chuckled and reached for Harry "Yes Mr. I love you too"

"You really love them don't you?" Tanya asked an absent minded smile set on her lips. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked off hanging her coat and bag up.

"Yes I do…"

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order then no ?" she smiled and Caught Lauren who wrapped her arms around Mum. "I'm so very proud of you Lauren and I know your father will be too"

"Thank you Mum, there's something else actually…" Joey frowned and walked back over to them, Harry perched happily against his chest, Joey's shirt becoming wetter by the second as Harry shoved it into his mouth with his fist. "I'm not going back to work" she turned to ace Joey who just grinned. "I want to stay at home with H, I don't want to be away from him. I'm sorry Joe"

"You don't have to be sorry baby… we'll work it out ok ? you can work from home or take H to the office with you, either way I don't mind babe as long as your happy…" He leaned across and kissed her gently "Let's get some food for you little man ay?"

Lauren watched in awe as Joey proceeded to go to the kitchen and do Harry's bottle. "He's a keeper Lauren…you look the happiest I've seen you in a very long time" her Mum whispered into her ear, tapping her shoulder gently. "I love you darling, just let me know when I'm needed again"

"I will thanks Mum" Tanya quickly shot a goodbye to Joey and left.

*JL*JL*JL*

Half three in the Morning Lauren woke to the most horrifying feeling. She shot up in bed feeling her heart triple speeding. The panic set in as she turned in the bed feeling it cold and empty, Joey wasn't there. She switched the lamp on next to her and swung out the bed to check on Harry. She closed her eyes, fear coursing through her body as the cot Lay empty.

She heard a sudden clutter from the living room and then Joeys telltale "Oh shit" closely followed by a "Don't tell Mummy I said hat H" On a few occasions Lauren had caught Joey swearing in front of Harry and found it particularly funny how he would always think she would be annoyed at him. She tiptoed into the lounge and saw Joey sitting in the armchair by the window, Harry wrapped in a blanket across his chest.

She stood there for a good few minutes just watching her boys together. Her boys. She liked the sound of that. Joey was so amazing with Harry, nothing like the example that she'd seen set by Derek. Obviously Joey's real Dad had taught him well in the 6 short hears they'd had together. Joey Looked like his Dad and H look like the two them. Lauren had seen in photos how alike they were, she'd seen a picture of Joey's Dad holding Joey just as Joey was with Harry now. it warmed her all the way through, the chill of the room suddenly insignificant.

"Hi" she whispered eventually perching herself on the arm of the chair. She met Joey's gaze as he Looked up from Harry.

"Sorry baby, we didn't mean to wake you" Lauren shuffled off the arm as Joey gently moved her to his lap.

"You didn't wake me…I woke up and you weren't there, neither was H." she looked down and saw her son staring up at her, his brown eyes shining in the light. He was so content just being held by his Daddy.

"I'm sorry, did we panic you?" Lauren nodded but noticed the sudden guilt on Joey's face, she also took in his image now she could see him better. For starters, he was topless… his toned muscles catching the light from outside perfectly. Secondly he's got his glasses on, now those she hadn't seen in a long time, looking back now it was strange to think how she would have been two, nearly three months pregnant with Harry at the time.

"You've got your glasses on" She grinned running her finger along the frame. Joey nodded and she swore he blushed a little, that was usually her thing. "Funny how the only time I ever see you with these on is when you scare me… first in an empty office and then tonight…"

"Ye well… it's been late both those time's and trying to put contacts in when it's dark isn't really a clever idea. Plus the Fact our son was being fussy and was having a bit of a fit in his cot, so we thought we'd let you sleep a little longer."

"You're a pushover" she teased running her finger through his hair and softly kissing his pouting lips. "But your my pushover"

"It's good to hear…He's just like you, loves to look out the window and he loves the lights" Joey mused as he stared down at H, "anyway me and Harry had a talk, Didn't we buddy?" Lauren sensed the laughter in his voice

"Oh really?"

"hmm" he replied moving Harry to lay differently. "Harry really wants his Mummy and Daddy to take him to work tomorrow"

"He does, does he?" Lauren froze slightly at the thought, could they really take Harry to the office and tell everyone about them, "Them" being the fact she was engaged to the boss and they had a baby. She was more than sure that that was the perfect recipe for disaster on a Branning scale, especially since Lucy and Luke had made their presence known. "Do you think that such a good idea?"

"I Do… I mean only if you want to, but I think if we do, we won't have to hide anything anymore, we can walk down the corridor holding hands, I can kiss you when I want and best of all you can bring Harry in to work, we can take time off when we want" Lauren kissed him before he'd even finished.

"You've convinced me…Just"

"Honestly babe if you don't want to its fine…" he admitted feeling slightly guilty at how he'd just blurted it out, without really thinking it through.

"I've Just said yes Joey… You'll just have to protect me if dizzy Helen throws a heel at me or anything" her head fell against his chest feeling, beginning to feel sleepy now she knew her boys were safe.

"I'll protect you don't worry… I'll always protect you" Joey looked down and saw her eyes firmly closed. He eased her down onto his lap a little more and Move Harry to gently lay on his other side. "Sweet dreams baby"

**I'll be back tomorrow with the last chapter... I hope you enjoy what would you like to see tomorrow ?** xxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Firstly I'm so sorry, I was intending on posting this yesterday but a little thing called life got in the way so I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you like this last chapter. Thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews :) xxx**

The hub of the office fell silent. The conversations dropped dead in mid flow, all heads turned to the doors, eyes fixated on the two people who had just walked through them; walking hand in hand and pushing a pushchair. With a slight nudge Joey guided Lauren forward, without his encouragement he was pretty sure she would be running back out of the door. She smiled gently at him and continued to reception. The murmurs picked up, people exchanging confused expressions, there were even a few gasps when some had clicked on to the situation.

Reaching the reception desk they came to a halt. "Good Morning Sir" she passed the sign in sheet over to him and then nodded once at Lauren "Morning Lauren". Lauren smiled back with a small amount of confidence. Louise had been one of the few people Lauren had actually made friends with at the office. She was always willing to talk to her, didn't treat her differently and she actually reminded Lauren of herself little. "Who's this then?" she questioned looking down at Harry; who was sleeping snugly in his buggy.

Joey looked at Lauren, a small amount of nervousness on his face. Lauren read his eyes, knowing he was asking for her permission. That would be the start of everything for them… one person would know and by lunch time, the entire office would be alive with rumors. Thinking about it for a few seconds, she took a look at her son. He was perfect. Why should they hide it? they hadn't done anything wrong. Her eyes searched for Joeys again and locked with them nodding so weakly, it almost went unnoticed.

"Well…This is Harry, he's 6 weeks old and he's our son" it was so evident how proud Joey was to be able to tell say it out loud. Louise's lips stretched into a huge smile, as she made one of those faces every girl did when they got over excited.

Before Lauren had the chance to take Louise's reaction in, she was pulled into a very tight hug. "I knew there was more to you two than just good friends! Aww I'm so happy for you, he's so gorgeous and you two make THE hottest couple. I mean come on Lauren you don't even look like you've had a baby and why are you even back to work…shouldn't you be on maternity leave of something ?"

Lauren smiled looking at Joey "Thanks Lou. It's means so much to us, It's not the most conventional of situations but…" she was cut off by Joey.

"We don't really care if people aren't happy about it, we're happy, we have a beautiful son and I Love Lauren."

"You what?" Lauren froze and Joey spun round to face his oldest friend. "You and Her ?" He asked looking between the two of them. Joey nodded pulling Lauren closer to him, his arm around her waist as she gripped tight to the pram.

"Problem with it Mitch?" Joey asked frowning, no way was he standing for Mitch's attitude.

"You could say that… there's rules Joey, you know that. We don't mix business with pleasure. Mitchell, although he was Joey's friend; rarely thought of anyone but himself, even if it cost the happiness of others. Sometimes Joey wondered why he was friends with him. Mitch took a step nearer to Joey "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from her. The only reasoned you hired her was because you slept with her… well you hardly _slept_ together did you?"

They had gained quite an audience now, most of the people wondering why the hell Mitch was being the way he was, when t can down to it Joey was the boss, he was the owner of the company. "I'm warning you Mitch…"

"You think your something big don't you Joey ? well I quite I don't want anything to do with your company. I hope you and your little toy or happy" He spat pointing to Lauren. There were a few "oo's" echoing around.

Joey stood forward and looked around "Anyone else got a problem with Lauren and I ? because you know where the door is…." He waited a few seconds "Anyone ? no ? good… come on babe"

*JL*JL*JL*

8 months later and everything had changed. Lauren and Joey had married in a quiet ceremony on the anniversary they first met. The day went smoothly from start to finish, the intimate little ceremony in a quaint church where Joey was christened, was witnessed by only close friends and family. Laurens parents, sister and brother, Joey's Mum and Sister and Tyler and Whitney made up the wedding party. Joey had been more than happy that his stepfather couldn't attend the wedding, unfortunately, Derek was serving 5 years at Her Majesty's request for dabbling in a little more than dodgy money.

Harry had been the perfect little boy, he was 4 months old at the time of the ceremony and was so well behaved throughout. He was held the entire time by his favorite Grandpa, who had teared up when handing his daughter over to Joey. They exchanged their own vows, which made them Laugh and cry all the same, the heart felt personalized words meant so much more than the same things everyone else said. Once married they had a few drinks and some food back in the square, it was one thing Tanya and Max had insisted they did. So reluctantly they agreed and were surprised with a party at the Vic.

When Harry reached 6 months old, Joey and Lauren moved out of the apartment It was just before Christmas and they'd decided that it was the right time. It had been something they had wanted to do for a while and when a house not far from the apartment went on the market, they put in an offer, not to mention they were spurred on by the fact Lauren had made the discovery she was pregnant again, she was only a few weeks at that point but in complete contrast to her pregnancy with Harry, she had felt "Off" from the start. With a little persuasion from Joey, she took a trip to the doctors and was given the news she was 5 weeks pregnant.

The news was met with some trepidation, after all they were only Just starting to get things back on track after Harry was born, but after talking things through, they knew exactly what they wanted. They wanted to do things right this time, so with that they moved into the new house. Harry had his own room and the spare room was going to be a nursery.

New Year came and went, they'd decided to go away on a belated honeymoon over valentines and so they left Harry in the capable hands of Max and Tanya (for the first time) for an entire weekend, as they jetted off to Paris. The weekend had almost rekindled the fire between them, they rediscovered their young nature and were allowed to be the 21 and 23 year olds they were. Ashamedly though, it didn't last long, turns out the two of them were very much into their roles as parents and didn't really like being young and irresponsible. Ok so that's a slight lie, they did like staying up till all hours, just because they could and they definitely appreciated being able to have sex, the way they used too and not have to worry about waking Harry. But still they missed their son and felt even more guilty when they got back home and found out he'd not been well and was asking for his "Mama" over and over. He'd been very clever at Learning how to say Mama and Dada and had even started to understand when he was asked to do things or not to, which was usually the case.

As the end of February approached, Lauren and Joey told their families they were having another baby. She was nearly 4 months pregnant and still there was no sign of a bump. she was 6 months pregnant when they celebrated Harry's first birthday in the May. He was an active little boy and looked more and more like Joey. They all gathered at the new house for a party, which was very much a fail. They discovered that like Lauren, Harry didn't like the fuss and was more than happy sitting on the floor with his Daddy playing with his cars.

As the weeks passed, Lauren and Joey both discovered that she wasn't going to get a very big bump, if she got one at all, she was nearly 7 months pregnant and there was very little indication she was pregnant, she certainly was though. Each month they attend their appointments to check on baby and had eventually agreed to find out what they were having. A girl. They were thrilled that they would have one of each.

And that brings us to now. An 8 month pregnant Lauren; who still only looked about 4 months pregnant, stood holding Harry on her hip. She was dressed smartly in deep purple smock dress and black tights. Joey's arm slinked around her waist as he smiled "We did it baby"

Lauren smiled up at him kissing him softly. Today was the re-launch of the company. It had been completely rebranded. Now called Walker's and Docklands , primarily because of its new location near the dock but also because of its sentimental factors for Lauren and Joey. The nights they'd spent walking by the docks when they'd first got together, followed by the hours relentlessly walking around them when Harry wouldn't settle, it meant so much to them. Below the name was the best part of the whole rebrand. Underneath was Joey and Laurens names.

"**Walker and Docklands**

Breaking the rules of Marketing since 1980

J and L Walker."

Before they Married, Joey had decided he wanted to change his name back to Walker. So Joey and Lauren married under the Walker name and their children had that last name too. Joey held Lauren close, ruffling Harry's hair with his hand as they watched their workers, friends and Family enjoying the opening. "I love you Mrs. Walker"

"Good…Because we love you too" She smiled kissing him, "I didn't break the rules for nothing Y'know"


End file.
